Yo nada, Tu todo
by mjesus
Summary: Serena era una joven común y corriente, pero el destino tenía grandes planes para ella. Un viaje que no esperaba y un romance que jamás creyó posible.
1. Prefacio

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Prefacio

Yo no era nadie, con suerte mi madre sabía mi nombre, él era todo, en muchos sentidos. Yo tendía que volver a mi insignificante vida en algún momento. Tendría que hacerlo, pero lo amaba, me sentía un ser despreciable. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que el tiempo curara las heridas y yo poder olvidarme de él.

Él se olvidaría de mi con rapidez, no había duda de eso, alguien tan importante como él no podía perder el tiempo con alguien como yo. Yo sabía eso cuando todo empezó, pero me arriesgue igual, y ahora iba a pagar el ser tan ingenua y tan soñadora.

Yo era **nada**, en cambio él, era **todo**.


	2. El Viaje

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo Uno

El Viaje

Estaba tan emocionada que no podía hablar, Mina, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, me miraba esperando una respuesta mientras mi mente trataba de asimilar a toda velocidad lo que me había dicho recién. "Nos vamos a Paris", solo eso logré entender.

-¡Serena! ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?- dijo Mina, sacudiendo una mano frente a mi pálido rostro.

-Perdón Mina, creo que escuche mal, ¿tu papá nos regalo pasajes con hotel incluido a Paris?- le dije tratando de ordenar lo que me acababa de decir.

El padre de Mina siempre había sido un hombre de contactos, ocasionalmente le regalaban entradas a conciertos a los que íbamos Mina y yo, pero pasajes y hotel era algo que no esperaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero lo más extraño era porque no los usaba él.

-¡Si! ¿Lo puedes creer? Se los regaló el dueño de un hotel nuevo que acaban de abrir aquí, mi papá no puede ir por que los boletos tienen fecha para el lanzamiento de su nueva tienda en la Gran Avenida. Di que me acompañas, ¡por favor!- me explicó mi amiga muy emocionada, pero al parecer no tan sorprendida como yo.

A ella siempre le dieron todo lo que quería, tenia mucho dinero y su padre le había pagado innumerables viajes a todas partes del mundo. Con Mina habíamos ido al mismo colegio, teníamos el mismo grupo de amigos, pero mi familia tenia considerablemente menos dinero que la suya. Con el estilo de vida que llevábamos, y la cantidad de hermanos que tenía, mis padres siempre estaban endeudados y me acostumbre a gastar y pedir poco.

-Claro que te acompaño Mina, ¿crees que soy tonta para rechazar una invitación así? Claro que si nos vamos en 4 días, tendré que avisarle a Seiya, no creo que le guste. - me reí recordando a mi celoso novio de casi cuatro años. -¿Cuanto tiempo dijiste que nos íbamos?.-

-Tres semanas ¿no es increíble? ¡Tres semanas en Paris las dos solas!- gritó emocionada, me imagine que pensando en toda la ropa que iba a traer cuando volviéramos a Chile.

Con Mina vivíamos bastante cerca, en lo que se decía el "barrio alto" en Santiago, la capital de Chile, no éramos personas importantes ni famosas, solo afortunadas por la vida que nos tocó vivir.

Es misma tarde llamé a Seiya para contarle de mi viaje con Mina a Paris, no le gusto nada, pero pareció feliz por mi. Mi relación con mi novio era bastante libre, yo no era una mujer fácil de controlar, difícilmente asumo mis errores y no dejo que nadie me diga que hacer. Seiya tuvo que aprender a tratar conmigo si quería que nuestra relación funcionara, sobre todo viniendo de un hombre que estudio en un colegio de hombres y creció en una familia claramente machista. Después de cuatro años juntos, aprendimos a aceptar nuestras diferencias y nos amábamos, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

-¿A Paris dijiste? No puedo creer la suerte que tienes- me dijo por teléfono después de contarle del regalo del padre de mi amiga.

-Yo tampoco puedo convencerme todavía, Mina tuvo que explicarme dos veces las razones por las que su papá nos daba los boletos- le respondí.

-Bueno, te voy a echar de menos mi amor, pero es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar, eso si, cuidado con andar conqueteandole a otros- me dijo en bromeando tratando de parecer serio y después se rió.

-Sabes que no soy así, ¿nos vemos mañana?- le pregunté. Después de ponernos de acuerdo para nuestra cita del día siguiente colgué y fui a avisarle a mis padres.

Cuando subíamos al avión le tome la mano a Mina, ella me miro con una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Su rubio cabello iba tomado en un medio moño con su característica cinta roja. Sus ojos azules, de un color muy parecido al mío, brillaban ansiosos.

Siempre nos decían lo parecidas que éramos y que podríamos ser hermanas, pero las dos sabíamos muy bien que éramos muy diferentes, mis ojos eran mas grandes que los de ella y de un tono un poco mas claro. Ambas rubias de cabello largo, el de Mina hasta la mitad de espalda, mientras que el mío llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de mis caderas, físicamente nos podríamos parecer pero cada una tenia un estilo y una personalidad que nos identificaba y nos hacia únicas. Mina con su siempre impecable apariencia, deslumbraba a todos los hombres con los que se cruzaba. Yo era mas descuidada que ella, pero al parecer mi llamativa personalidad resaltaba y generalmente opacaba a la insegura de mi amiga.

En cuanto a relaciones, yo tenía mas suerte que Mina, yo siempre estaba con alguien, a veces más en serio que con otros, pero era extraño verme sin algún romance. Mina sufría constantemente, siempre se fijaba en los imposibles o los eternos solteros de pésima reputación.

-¡Ya quiero llegar a Paris! Lo primero que haremos Serena, será visitar unas cuantas tiendas y comprar ropa- me dijo Mina mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros puestos en el avión. Mi amiga era adicta a las compras, a diferencia de mi, nunca se tuvo que controlar con los gastos, pero esta vez, no iba a ser así, yo tenia unos ahorros que no sabia muy bien en que ocupar, al parecer esta era la oportunidad.

-Esta bien Mina, pero primero vamos a llegar al hotel, tenemos tres semanas para comprar ropa- le dije riéndome de su tono de desesperación.

Después de catorce cansadoras horas de vuelo, llegamos a Paris, estaba agotada, pero las ansias de ver la ciudad y conocer le ganaron a mi cansancio y con Mina bajamos casi corriendo del avión.

Al llegar al hotel, nos llevaron a nuestra suite, era hermosa, con una amplia sala en tonos cafés y dorados, muy elegante y lujosa. A cada lado de la sala había unas puertas dobles, que daban a las habitaciones de cada una, ambas iguales, con una enorme cama al centro, un baño personal con jacuzzi y un espacioso "walk in" closet.

Después de ordenar nuestra ropa en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, nos arreglamos para empezar con nuestro tour por la Paris, o mejor dicho, con nuestra sesión de compras impulsivas por parte de mi amiga.

-Es hora- dijo mi amiga, con una mala imitación de villano de película, lo que hizo que me riera mientras salíamos hacia el ascensor del hotel. -¿Sabias que Darien Chiba esta en Paris filmando "El Doble Corcel" con Beryl O'Ryan? Dicen que están juntos. Me muero si lo vemos, ¡es guapísimo!-.

Nunca me importó mucho la farándula, pero sabía perfectamente quien era Darien Chiba, el famoso actor de Hollywood, últimamente estaba de moda o algo por el estilo. Mina tenia razón, el hombre era guapísimo, perfecto según mi opinión, pero no era ni por asomo tan fanática como lo era mi mejor amiga, claro que hasta donde yo sabia, Mina estaba "enamorada" de la mayoría de los actores de Hollywood.

Me reí de su comentario y le dije que si lo encontrábamos le pediríamos una fotografía de ella con él.

-Contigo también Serena, no me pondré celosa- me dijo en broma, mientras salíamos del hotel riéndonos de nosotras mismas, mientras planeábamos nuestra reacción al ver al famoso actor, ambas sabiendo que nunca iba a pasar.


	3. El Encuentro

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo Dos

El Encuentro

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿cuantas horas llevábamos comprando ropa? La cantidad de bolsas en nuestras manos era impresionante, pero lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca. Reíamos, conversábamos y Mina, quien ya había estado en París en más de una ocasión, hacia de guía turística, contándome hacia donde estaban los lugares importantes de Paris y datos prácticos que debería saber para manejarme bien dentro de la "Ciudad de la Luz".

-Te digo Serena, no encontraras una ciudad más hermosa que esta. Mañana iremos a la Torre Eiffel, ¡te va a encantar! Iremos también al Louvre y para ti historiadora, iremos también a ver el Arco de Triunfo, que esta en la Avenida Champs-Élysées, por ahí- dijo señalando en una dirección, mientras hablaba tan rápido que tenía que poner toda mi atención en ella para no perder palabra de lo que me decía.

Yo estudiaba historia, y me encantaba, pero sobre todas las cosas, amaba la historia de Francia, sus reyes, sus reinas, sus antiguas costumbres, el arte y la arquitectura. Mina lo sabía de sobra, me conocía demasiado bien y yo a ella, por eso sabía que como ella estudiaba diseño, estaba ansiosa volver a visitar esos lugares y poder analizarlos con lo que había aprendido en los tres años de estudios que llevaba.

Entrábamos de tienda en tienda, Mina estaba vuelta loca con la cantidad de ropa a la moda que había en este lugar, al fin y al cabo, París es la ciudad de la moda. Íbamos caminando por una avenida llena de tiendas cuando nos cruzamos con una pareja, no les preste atención, estaba demasiado preocupada de que mi amiga no entrara a una tienda sin avisarme y perderme.

-¿Disculpa? – Escuché una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Me giré para ver quien me llamaba y lo vi, no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Estaba demasiado pendiente de mi amiga para darme cuenta. El actor del que Mina no paraba de hablar, Darien Chiba, con unos intensos ojos azules y el cabello negro como la noche. Iba del brazo con la actriz pelirroja, que no recordaba su nombre.

Estaba claro que no me llamaba a mi, ¿por qué me iba a hablar a mi? Pero ahí me quede, mirándolo. Me miraba con cara de duda, pero después de un rato decidió acercarse.

Miré a Mina buscando ayuda, pero ella estaba igual de impactada que yo, y completa y absolutamente roja. Conociendo a mi amiga, me imaginé que comenzaría a gritar como una loca en cualquier minuto, esperaba que no fuera así, porque definitivamente espantaría al guapo actor que en ese minuto se acercaba a mi lentamente, como si no supiera muy bien que decir.

-Disculpa- repitió.- ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

¡¿Qué? Tenía que ser una broma, Darien Chiba no podía estar preguntándome eso a mi ¿dónde estaban las cámaras escondidas? Iba a responderle cuando volvió a hablar.

-Que extraño, siento como si te conociera a de algún lado- dijo hablando más para si mismo que a mi.

-No, no nos conocemos, o sea, yo se quien eres, claro, pero nunca nos hemos visto, creo, quiero decir, estoy segura de eso, no, no nos conocemos- le respondí nerviosa ¡qué diablos le estaba diciendo! Mis palabras no tenían ningún sentido. Mina seguía callada, mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía como si se le fueran a salir.

-¿Estas segura? Que extraño- dijo pensativo -¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto mirándome con sus ojos azules como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo, sin saber qué exactamente.

-Serena- Le respondí rápidamente. -Serena Tsukino-.

-Un gusto Serena, soy Darien Chiba- se presentó estirando su brazo para saludarme, "como si no supiera su nombre" pensé, yo lo imite y apreté la mano que me ofreció.

En ese momento fue que pasó una de las cosas más extrañas que me ha pasando en mi vida. Una especia de corriente paso por nuestras manos unidas y se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Se sentía, de alguna forma, conocida, como si ya le hubiera dado la mano otra vez.

Supe que a él le había pasado lo mismo cuando abrió los ojos sorprendido y mientras seguía mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareció por un momento, me resultaba terriblemente familiar. Estuvimos así hasta que escuchamos la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas que lo llamaba. Era la pelirroja, le tendría que preguntar a Mina por su nombre nuevamente. Con dificultad le solté la mano, ya que me la tenia firmemente apretada.

-Bueno- dije casi en un susurro -un gusto Darien, que tengas un buen día- iba a darme la vuelta tomándole el brazo a Mina cuando una mano en mi hombre me lo impidió.

-Serena, va a sonar extraño, pero ¿podrías darme algún número donde ubicarte?- me dijo como si pensara cada palabra que decía -sigo creyendo que te conozco de algún lado- se quedo callado un momento y después agregó -por favor-.

No lo podía creer, lo mire sorprendida, traté de procesar lo que estaba pasando, Darien Chiba, el actor, me estaba pidiendo o mejor dicho, suplicando mi número de teléfono.

-Me.. me estoy quedando en el Hotel Milenio de Plata, en la suite principal doble- dije extremadamente nerviosa -ahí me puedes ubicar- agregué tan bajo que no supe si me había escuchado o no.

-Gracias Serena, nos vemos- me dijo y después sonrió de una manera que hizo que me temblaran las rodillas. Dios santo, que tenía ese hombre, porque eso era, solo un hombre, trate de recordarme a mi misma.

Se dio la vuelta, y la mujer pelirroja le tomó el brazo preguntándole quien sabe que cosas, mientras caminaban hacia el mismo lugar antes de que nos cruzáramos. Miré a Mina, quien ahora me miraba como si le hubiera mentido o ocultado información sumamente importante.

-Te juro que no sé que fue eso Mina- le dije sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

-Serena, ¿cómo va a decir que te conoce si no es verdad? Cuéntame todo- me dijo exigiendo una respuesta que yo no tenía.

-Mina, te prometo, no sé que ha sido eso. Pero fue tan raro- dije lo último para mi misma, mientras miraba atentamente la mano que le había dado.

-¿Qué? ¡Cuéntame Serena!- me gritó Mina, viendo que yo no le ponía atención.

-No sé como empezar- le respondí pensando en que decirle. Le conté la sensación de corriente, la reacción de mi cuerpo, la sensación de familiaridad con su mano, como supe que él había sentido lo mismo cuando abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendido.

-¡Tienes tanta suerte Serena! Darle la mano a Darien Chiba, ¡y te pidió el número! No lo puedo creer- decía en la sala de nuestra suite mientras daba vueltas caminando alrededor de esta, haciendo exagerados gestos con los brazos y las manos. Yo estaba sentada, mientras me miraba la palma de la mano, como si pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta si la examinaba más atentamente.

-No me va a llamar, como crees Mina, seguro ya se le olvidó- le dije sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto, pero algo en mi interior suplicaba porque estuviera equivocada. Me tensé ante la sensación, "tienes novio Serena, no pienses tonterías" me dije a mi misma. Entonces tratando de que olvidáramos el asunto agregué -¿Quieres que veamos una película hoy día? Estoy muy cansada para salir a bailar, caminamos mucho.

-Me parece una buena idea. Vamos, vi un video club cerca de aquí cuando salimos esta tarde de compras- me dijo tranquilamente, pero yo sabía que me iba a dejar tranquila con el tema solo por esta noche, mañana seguiría el interrogatorio.

Iba saliendo de mi habitación con una chaqueta para ir a arrendar una película con Mina, cuando sonó el teléfono de la sala.

-Debe ser tu papá Mina, no lo llamamos para avisarle que llegamos, lo olvidé, perdóname- le dije poniendo cara de pena. -Contesta tu, yo voy a llamar al ascensor- me estaba poniendo la chaqueta cuando Mina contestó.

-¿Diga?- dijo Mina por el auricular, no sé que le dijeron al otro lado, pero se tensó y comenzó a hacer señas, indicándome que fuera a su lado – si ella esta aquí a mi lado, te la paso de inmediato-.

¿Hablaba de mi? ¿Quién me llamaría al hotel? Debería ser Seiya, ¿cómo habría conseguido el número del hotel?

-¿Hola?- dije un poco insegura -¿quién habla?-.

-Serena, soy Darien- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, ¡no podía ser! No sabía que decirle, me quedé callada como una idiota, al no contestar, agregó medio inseguro – Chiba, ¿Darien Chiba? Nos vimos en la tarde-.

-Si, lo sé- le conteste rápidamente al darme cuenta que me estaba sintiendo ridícula - ¿cómo estas?-

¿Sólo eso se me ocurría decirle? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

-Bien ¿y tu?- dijo antes de agregar algo inseguro -llamaba para preguntarte si estabas libre mañana, me gustaría invitarte un café. A tu amiga también, claro-.

-Mina- le dije cuando me di cuenta que no le había preguntado el nombre en la tarde, claro que no lo había hecho, yo no fui la más habladora que digamos – Claro, le voy a preguntar si quiere, espera un segundo-.

Tapando el auricular le pregunté a Mina, ella contesto asintiendo con la cabeza con tanta energía que pensé que iba a salir volando.

-Dice que ningún problema- dije tratando de parecer poco interesada en el tema.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos a las 16:00 hrs en el Café de la Paix, ¿sabes dónde queda?- me preguntó más seguro que antes.

-Mina se ubica bastante bien en París, seguro sabe como llegar- le respondí antes de que empezara a darme indicaciones que seguramente no iba a entender. - Nos vemos mañana Darien.

Colgué y me quedé mirando fijamente el teléfono, tratando de procesar que era lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando me di cuenta de que Mina me miraba esperando que le contará que me había dicho, tomé mi chaqueta y fui hacia la puerta.

-Te cuento que me dijo camino al video club, tenemos una cita con él mañana a las 16:00 hrs en el Café de la Paix, ¿sabes donde queda?- le pregunté mientras entrábamos al ascensor.

La visita a la Torre Eiffel fue increíble, subimos con Mina y admiramos todo París mientras ella me contaba hacia donde estaba que cosa. No comentó absolutamente nada de lo que pasaría en unas horas más y se lo agradecí, no estaba ni cerca de estar lista para tomarme un café con una actor de cine de fama mundial.

Almorzamos cerca de las 13:00 hrs en el restaurante Le Jules-Verne, en el segundo nivel de la Torre Eiffel, con una vista de París espectacular. Pagamos la cuenta, me di cuenta que Mina se adelantó y pagó ella, la mire frunciendo el ceño pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se adelantó.

-Serena Tsukino, en una hora más voy a tomar un café con Darien Chiba gracias a ti, no entiendo que esta pasando aquí, pero al parecer tu tampoco. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, y no me discutas porque sabes que vas a perder- me miró desafiante y supe que hablaba en serio. No iba discutir con ella, sinceramente, cuando ponía esa cara, me daba miedo.

Fue cuando salíamos de la Torre Eiffel cuando pasó lo que estaba esperando de mi amiga.

-Entonces, ¿qué le vas a decir? ¿Por qué querrá tomarse un café contigo? ¿Le habrás gustado? ¿Irá con Beryl O'Ryan? Iban de lo más amorosos ayer, pero después pasaste tu y fue como si se hubiera olvidado que estaba con ella – empezó a preguntar sin parar mientras buscábamos un taxi. Me había olvidado de la pelirroja por completo.

Ojalá no estuviera con ella, con él ya iba a estar lo suficientemente intimidada, pero lo que más me preocupó fue la primera pregunta ¿qué le iba a decir? No se conocían, ¿de qué iban a hablar? ¿Qué quería saber él de ella? No era interesante, era una persona común y corriente, ¿por qué se iba a interesar una súper estrella en ella?

-Mina, por favor, yo entiendo lo mismo o menos que tú- le dije cuando entrábamos al taxi para dirigirnos al café donde nos íbamos a encontrar con Darien -tu por lo menos sabes que hace él en París -le dije con el rostro marcado por la preocupación.

-Ay Serena, sabes que esta filmando "El Doble Corcel"– me comentó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, Mina me había dicho eso antes, pero como era lógico, lo había olvidado. La verdad es que no contaba con terminar tomando un café con el protagonista de la película.

-Lo olvidé, sabes que no soy muy dada a la farándula Mina- le dije mientras miraba por la ventana del taxi, contando los minutos para llegar al café, quería terminar con esta situación incómoda lo más rápido posible.

Llegamos cinco minutos antes de la hora, entramos a buscar una mesa antes de que Darien llegará, pero él ya estaba sentado, con la carta entre las mando mirando por una ventana con gesto pensativo.

Cuando lo vi sentí como la extraña sensación del día anterior se posaba en mi espalda, haciendo que me enderezara de golpe. De pronto, él hizo lo mismo, como si supiera que yo también lo estaba mirando. Giró la cabeza y nuestras miradas chocaron. Me sonrió y levantó la mano para saludarnos y luego indicarnos que fuéramos con él.

Mina puso su mano en mi espalda, para darme un disimulado empujón cuando se dio cuenta que me había quedado pegada en mi lugar. Avancé con ella lentamente sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, él se paro y nos dio la mano en forma de saludo, primero a Mina y después a mi, tal y como me lo esperaba, paso lo mismo que la primera vez, esa corriente entre nosotros, y al parecer Darien también se lo esperaba. Nos sentamos y pedimos nuestros cafés, no sabía que decir ni cuando, pero él fue el primero en hablar.

-Mina, perdón por no presentarme ayer, pero la situación fue de lo más... singular- le dijo a Mina, haciendo una pausa en la última palabra, mostrando que no sabía muy bien como describir los eventos de ayer.

-No te preocupes Darien, creo que me di cuenta de eso- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, mientras yo me ponía roja como un tomate.

Darien también me miró y me sonrió tratando de hacerme sentir más cómoda y extrañamente lo logró. Algo tenía esa sonrisa que me relajaba y me hacia sentir más segura. Le sonreí de vuelta y comenzamos a conversar.

-¿De dónde son?- preguntó Darien para empezar la conversación mirando a Mina, pero cada cierto tiempo me miraba de reojo.

Eran las 20:00 hrs cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya había oscurecido, habíamos pasado toda la tarde conversando animadamente los tres, era como si nos hubiéramos conocido de siempre. Nos contó sobre la película que estaba filmando en París, sobre su familia, su casa en Los Angeles, sus planes a futuro, sus amigos y sus hobbies, nosotras le contamos de nuestra vida, que estudiábamos, donde vivíamos, como nos habíamos conocido, y hasta algunas anécdotas chistosas salieron en la conversación.

Me miraba constantemente, como tratando de descifrar algo, y no podía evitar devolverle la mirada y perderme en sus intensos ojos azules, pero cuando se daba cuenta que lo hacía por demasiado tiempo, volvía a mirar a Mina y le preguntaba algo sin importancia. En una de esas preguntas salió el tema de nuestros pasatiempos, Mina le contó que cantaba y componía canciones y como su padre no la había dejado estudiar música cuando salimos del colegio y ahí fue cuando él le dijo que también cantaba y que mañana nos iba a llevar a un lugar especial.

Se paró a pagar la cuenta, yo no proteste, después de todo, él nos invitó. Salimos del café y cuando Mina se subía al taxi, él se acercó y me miró fijamente.

-Lo pasé muy bien hoy día contigo Serena- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su perfecto rostro que hizo que yo sonriera también -nos vemos mañana-.

Iba a caminar al taxi, donde estaba Mina ya adentro, cuando tomó mi codo y me giró hacia él, me seguía mirando con sus ojos azules, pero ahora parecía como si tuviera un debate interior sobre que hacer. Me puse muy nerviosa, no le dije que tenía novio, se lo debí haber dicho. "Tonta Serena, eres una tonta" me dije a mi misma cuando lo vi acercarse, por primera vez en cuatro años, deseé no tener novio y poder besarlo. Pero solo estaba imaginando cosas,él solo puso su mano en mi mejilla izquierda y beso la derecha con una suavidad increíble. Se quedó un momento con sus labios en mi mejilla y retrocedió. Me sonrió y me giré aturdida y camine al taxi.

-Adiós Serena, te espero mañana- escuché a mis espaldas la voz de Darien. Me giré para sonreirle y él me imitó. Esa sonrisa de nuevo, tan sincera y llena de ternura, sentía como mis rodillas temblaban cuando él me sonreía de esa manera.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Estaba enamorada de Seiya, o eso creía, hasta que apareció Darien a dar vuelta mi mundo. No podía darme el lujo de imaginarse cosas que no eran, ni iban a ser.

¡Por Dios! El es Darien Chiba, claro que no estaba interesado en una persona tan insignificante como yo, en que estaba pensando. Pero ¿por qué actuaba así con conmigo? ¿Qué ganaba él saliendo con ellas? ¿A qué lugar especial las llevaría mañana? Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin responder dándome vueltas, estaba confundida y si se iban a volver a ver tendría que controlar lo que él le provocaba.

Entré al taxi, Mina me miraba atenta pero no dijo nada, miré por la ventana esperando llegar pronto al hotel para poder dormir y ojalá despertar más tranquila al día siguiente. Pero sabiendo que lo vería de nuevo, tenía claro que tranquila era lo único que no iba a estar.


	4. El Riesgo

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo Tres

El Riesgo

Mina me miraba desde el marco de la puerta del baño, quería decirme algo y yo lo sabía, pero por la cara que tenía, definitivamente no sabía como decirlo.

-Mina puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo sabes, eres mi amiga- le dije tratando de darlo un poco de valor, mi amiga miró hacia abajo como si sus pies fueras extremadamente interesantes- Mina, ¿qué pasa?-

-Serena, ¿amas a Seiya?- me preguntó todavía mirando sus pies. No me esperaba esa pregunta, quede helada sin saber que decirle.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Sabes que si- le respondí rápidamente, pero por alguna razón, sentí como si estuviera tratando de convencerme a mi misma más que a ella. Y se que Mina se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué pasa con Darien Chiba? Serena, es peligroso que te confundas con él, no me digas que me equivoco, te conozco mejor que tu misma- me dijo pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, agregó -Se que a él le pasa algo parecido, es como si tuvieran una extraña conexión, no deja de mirarte, me preguntó que será, pero no deja de ser Darien Chiba, ¿lo tienes claro o no?-

-Claro que si Mina, ¿cómo podría pensar que algo podría salir de esto? No soy tonta, pero aún así, siento como si estuviera equivocada, quiero estarlo, pero no te preocupes, no creo que él intente llegar más lejos tampoco- le respondí, pero me sorprendió lo desilusionada que sonó mi voz.

Teníamos que encontrarnos con Darien en cuarenta minutos en el Parc Monceau, que estaba ubicado relativamente cerca al hotel, por lo que no estábamos apuradas. Era un parque con mucha historia y un diseño increíble, por lo que habíamos fijado ese lugar para poder pasear un poco antes de la "sorpresa" que nos tenía Darien. El había estado de acuerdo y se ofreció a acompañarnos.

Parc Monceau era realmente increíble, había muchísima vegetación, estatuas de mármol y un estanque rodeado de columnas que le daban un aire griego antiguo al lugar. Darien nos acompañó todo el camino y de vez en cuando nos contaba alguna anécdota histórica ocurrida en el parque. Me impresionó lo mucho que sabía, sobre todo de historia francesa, se notaba que le encantaba París, me preguntaba si tenía algún defecto, para mi ese hombre era completamente perfecto.

Después de estar dando vueltas por el parque por más de una hora, Darien miró su reloj y nos dijo que nos estaban esperando. La "sorpresa" quedaba bastante cerca del parque, pero lo que me llamó la atención, es que la sorpresa no era para las dos, si no, solo para Mina.

Mi amiga no sabía como reaccionar cuando vio la guitarra y el estudio de grabación al frente de ella. Miraba con la emoción contenida en los ojos, supe de inmediato que no sabía si gritar, llorar o reír, o quizás todo al mismo tiempo.

-No lo puedo creer- fue todo lo que pudo decir casi en un susurro -no lo puedo creer-.

-El estudio es todo tuyo Mina- le dijo Darien sonriendo ampliamente -me dijiste que componías canciones, también que tenias suficientes para hacer un CD, y eso haremos, la productora es mía, así es que si necesitas algo, solo se lo pides a Yaten, él te ayudará en lo que quieras.

-¡Gracias!- le gritó Mina, y sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó casi ahogándolo. Yo solo me reí y vi que Darien me miraba fijamente por encima del abrazo de Mina, le modulé un "gracias" para que Mina no escuchara, él asintió regalándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban, sin saber por qué, sentí como la sangre iba se iba a mi cabeza y miré hacia el estudio para que Darien no se diera cuenta de lo roja que estaba.

Mi amiga corrió al estudio de grabación y se sentó en un banquillo al centro de ésta con la guitarra que estaba apoyada en este. Comenzó a tocar y se concentró en algo que le decía Yaten.

No me di cuenta que Darien estaba parado al lado mío cuando me giré para decirle algo. La cercanía me asusto y di un pequeño salto llevando mi mano a la garganta. Se rió de mi reacción y tomó la mano que tenía en mi garganta.

-Creo que Mina va a estar ocupada por un buen rato, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?- me dijo todavía tomándome la mano.

-Claro- fue todo lo que pude responderle, mirando atontada sus ojos azules fijos en mi.

Cuando salimos del estudio, me di cuenta que nuestras manos seguían tomadas, no quería soltar su mano pero tenía que hacerlo, yo tenía novio y le debía respeto, traté de separarlas despacio para que no lo sintiera como un rechazo, pero claramente al sacar mi mano de entre la suya me miró con cara de duda. Fue entonces cuando decidí decirle la verdad.

-No se si haya alguna razón por la que te tenga que contar esto, pero a veces siento que si. Tengo un novio en Chile, ya van a ser cuatro años los que llevamos juntos. Pero no se por qué, todo esto me resulta extraño- le dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía una tonta, que le iba a importar a él si yo tenía o no novio, el no estaba interesado en mi.

Cuando terminé de hablar, el se detuvo de golpe haciendo que yo me diera vuelta, lo miré y pero el no me miró a mi, apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté, pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta, le había molestado mi confesión, quizás él sentía lo mismo que yo y no quería que yo tenía novio, y para ser sincera, en ese minuto, yo tampoco lo quería.

-Sabía, no se en que estaba pensando, ¿cómo no lo ibas a tener?- dijo sin mirarme. Me sentí realmente culpable, pero feliz a la vez. Estaba interesado en mi, el mismo lo había dicho, tenía que hacer algo, o decir algo quizás.

-Pero...- traté de decir algo pero no salió nada de mi boca -no se que esta pasando aquí, esto no debería suceder-.

Estaba hablando para mi misma, tratando de convencerme que todo esto era un sueño, me sentía muy mal conmigo misma, de cierta forma estaba engañando a Seiya, el estaba en Chile esperándome mientras yo paseaba de la mano con un actor de cine famoso en París. Yo no era así, ¿qué estaba pasando entre nosotros?

-Serena, yo tampoco entiendo, pero es como si tuviéramos una conexión muy extraña, siento como si tuviéramos que estar juntos, como si fuera lógico, como si estuviéramos..- hizo una pausa buscando las palabras que yo ya sabía.

-Como si estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos- respondí tan bajo que pensé que no me había escuchando, pero me equivoqué. Me miró mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Si, como si estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos, y estar juntos Serena- tomó mi mano y agregó- no puedo evitar las ganas de mirarte o tomar tu mano-.

-Tengo novio Darien, por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil- le dije obligándome a soltar su mano, que fue más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-Perdóname Serena, no quería ser insistente- miró al suelo y se dijo a si mismo en voz baja, pero lo escuché igual -contrólate Darien, no eres un niño por Dios-.

Su auto reproche hizo que me riera, en verdad parecía un niño castigándose a si mismo en ese minuto, por lo que tuve que taparme la boca con la mano para que no saliera mi risa a carcajadas. Al darse cuenta de mi cambio de humor, me miró sorprendido y después me sonrió.

-No volverá a pasar Serena, lo prometo ¿amigos?- me dijo estirando su mano en señal de paz.

-Amigos- le respondí, dándole la mano, la corriente que se producía con el contacto de nuestra piel no disminuía, pero preferí ignorarlo, o tendría que hacer algo al respecto, y desde París no podría decirle nada a Seiya, por lo menos no de la manera correcta.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo invito, es lo menos que puedo hacer- me dijo mientras me señalaba el camino.

Nos tomamos un café mientras esperábamos a Mina, conversamos de nosotros, de nuestras vidas, pero no tan superficial como nuestro primer café, ahora realmente nos estábamos conociendo. La hora se pasaba volando cuando estaba con él, era como si el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera, me olvidaba de todo lo que nos rodeaba y me enfocaba solo en lo que el me decía y cada uno de sus gestos en su perfecto rostro.

Estaba tan perdida en su mirada mientras me contaba algo de su infancia, que no me di cuenta que miraba su reloj.

-Mina ya debe haber terminado, seguro se debe haber dado cuenta que nos fuimos- dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba el dinero del café en la mesa.

Caminamos de vuelta al estudio y vimos a Mina, quien claramente no se había percatado de nuestra ausencia, ya que estaba hablando muy coquetamente con Yaten. Esta mujer no perdía el tiempo, y Yaten era de todo el gusto de Mina. Este viaje iba a ser toda un acontecimiento, y solo llevábamos tres días en París.

-Serena, ¿qué te parece Yaten?- me preguntó Mina cuando ya estábamos de vuelta en el hotel.

-Guapo, claro, pero no es mi estilo, tu sabes- le respondí sinceramente. Aunque Yaten era indiscutiblemente guapo, sus facciones era muy juveniles, y a mi siempre me habían gustado los hombres con rostros más varoniles, como Darien.

Desde la conversación que tuvimos en la tarde afuera del estudio de grabación, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Me estaba volviendo loca, esto no era normal, por lo menos no en mi. Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista y no iba a empezar ahora a hacerlo, tenía que sacarme de la cabeza a Darien Chiba, el problema es que no sabía como.

El se empeñaba en lograr que nos juntáramos, con Mina grabando el CD y ahora con su flechazo por Yaten, era poco probable poder evitarlo, no podía salir del estudio sola porque no conocía París y perderme no era quizás la mejor idea en estos momentos. No nos veríamos al día siguiente porque tenía que filmación, lo que me daba tiempo para pensar sin interrupciones. Iríamos con Mina a conocer el Arco de Triunfo y después la acompañaría al estudio a seguir con su disco.

No había hablado con Seiya desde que llegué a París, con los últimos acontecimientos no había podido meterme a un computador para mandarle un mail o algo por el estilo, pero este minuto lo último que quería era que quería era que supiera mis actividades diarias. Que se suponía que le iba a poner.

"Seiya mi amor, te cuento que he pasado los días con un actor famoso llamado Darien Chiba, creo que me gusta y creo yo a él también, lo siento mucho, hablamos cuando llegue a Chile"

NO, definitivamente tendría que esperar a que se solucionara todo para poder hablar con él, me conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo no estaba bien.

Me senté a ver como Mina practicaba una de sus canciones en el estudio, una canción que hizo para mi hace años, inspirada en uno de mis tantos amores fallidos.

Me miró con una sonrisa cuando supo que reconocí la melodía después de tanto tiempo, e hizo un gesto burlón mientras tocaba y cantaba. Cante con ella ya que me sabía la letra de memoria, cuando una voz a mis espaldas hizo que me callara de golpe.

-Nunca dijiste que también cantabas Serena, lo haces bien- Darien, no podía ser, ¡qué vergüenza! Me puse roja como un tomate y miré hacia abajo tratando que no notara el color de mi rostro. Tomó mi mentón para levantar mirarme a los ojos.

-Lo dije en serio, creo que cantas muy bien, parece que te sabes bien esta canción, ¿las otras no?- me dijo muy serio tratando de convencerme de que hablaba en serio.

-Nunca me ha dado vergüenza cantar con otras personas, pero Seiya siempre me dice que lo hago mal y se ríe de mi, nunca había pensado que quizás cantaba mal, solo lo hacía- me reí al recordar las innumerables veces que mi novio me pedía por favor que dejara de intentarlo, él cantaba realmente bien y quizás tenía razón respecto a mi voz. Me quedé callada un momento y después recordé su otra pregunta, era demasiado observador, por lo que decidí contarle la verdad, después de todo ¿por qué iba a ocultárselo? –la canción que Mina esta tocando ahora la hizo para mi hace unos años.

Abrió los ojos mostrando la sorpresa que había en ellos, se sentó a mi lado en el sillón donde me encontraba yo.

-Pero la letra es muy triste, ¿se puede saber por qué? ¿O es un tema complicado?- me dijo inseguro de su pregunta. Negué con la cabeza y me reí ante su preocupación, era todo menos complicado.

-Claro que no- reí otra vez -eso fue hace mucho tiempo, siete años aproximadamente, ya ni lo recuerdo, creí que sentía cosas por él, pero no era así, no me duró más de dos semanas el "enamoramiento"- le dije haciendo un gesto de comillas con las manos -la canción la hizo Mina durante esas dos semanas, nuestra amiga Reí se interesó en él, fueron novios durante mucho tiempo, al principio fue difícil para mi, me sentía traicionada por mi amiga, entonces Mina se inspiró en eso, es bastante buena la canción, todos nuestros amigos se la saben, la cantan con frecuencia, pero nadie sabe en que esta inspirada, solo yo, claro-.

Me miró durante un momento, y después giró el rostro hacia donde estaba Mina, Yaten estaba atrás de ella, con una especie de abrazo, ayudándole con unos acordes de la guitarra.

-Hacen bonita pareja ¿no crees?- me preguntó riéndose de la situación, pero me no pasó desapercibido un suspiro que soltó después, como si estuviera triste por alguna razón. Sin preguntar al respecto, me reí con él ya que al girarme a ver, me había dado cuenta de la cara de Mina fascinada por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de Yaten.

-Él es de todo el gusto de Mina, y al parecer a él también le gusta mi amiga- comenté con un tono triste, suspiré al darme cuenta de que estaba celosa de mi amiga, Darien se dio cuenta por lo que se giró con una rapidez que me sobresalto y posó sus ojos en mi como si tratara de descifrar algo.

-Parece que tienes razón- comentó después de un rato. Ese fue el final de la conversación, porque al sentir sus ojos en mi, me giré también y me perdí completamente en su mirada. Nos miramos mutuamente, no se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Disculpen, no quiero interrumpir- dijo la voz ocultando la risa -Mina va a empezar a grabar la primera canción, por si quieren escuchar, quiere que esta sea el nombre de su disco.

Que mi canción fuera la más importante de su disco me emocionó profundamente, a pesar de que fuera inspirada en una relación muy antigua y sin importancia, Mina había escrito esa canción exclusivamente para mi e inspirada en mi. Le sonreí para mostrarle mi agradecimiento y ella se beso la palma de la mano para después lanzarme el beso con un soplido. Me reí ante el gesto de cariño de mi amiga y me recosté en el sillón para mirar cómodamente como Mina trabajaba. Darien me despeinó con su mano riéndose y después se recostó imitándome.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí que estaba apoyada en un pecho duro pero increíblemente cómodo. Un poco desorientada me acomodé mejor en mi posición cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida durante la grabación de Mina, me había apoyado en Darien y lo había abrazado mientras dormía y tenía su brazo rodeándome los hombros, en un abrazo de lo más cariñoso. ¡Qué estaba haciendo! No me quería levantar de ahí, se sentía realmente bien, como si fuera natural. Me froté el rostro tratando de hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro de sueño antes de enderezarme. Darien al sentir que me había despertado, se acomodó para darme espacio y poder salir sin problemas de se abrazo. Me costó más que lo que quise salir de ahí, pero lo logré lo más dignamente que pude.

-Perdón- no sabía que más decirle, estaba realmente avergonzada y sentí como mi rostro se calentaba delatándome.

-No te preocupes, estabas cansada, la verdad es que yo también me quedé dormido por un momento- respondió Darien con esa sonrisa que me encantaba, mostrando que estaba siendo sincero. Su sonrisa estaba llena de cariño y... felicidad. Estaba feliz de que me haya apoyado en él. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Le sonreí de vuelta y miré a Mina que ya no estaba en el estudio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta Mina?- le pregunté nerviosa al darme cuenta de la ausencia de mi amiga.

-No te preocupes, Mina fue a comprar algo de tomar con Yaten, pero por alguna razón, que creo saber, se han demorado más de la cuenta, han estado coqueteando sin parar durante toda la grabación- comentó riéndose antes de mirar su reloj y agregar -son las seis de la tarde.

¡Por Dios! Habían pasado dos horas, ¿cuánto tiempo habré dormido? Pero no iba a preguntar, pero sabía perfectamente que mi cara de asombro me delató. Darien se rió pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a hacerlo yo también. Se la di sin pensarlo dos veces y me paré arreglando el ajustado vestido corto que llevaba puesto. Darien me recorrió con la mirada, y en su rostro se vio el asombro.

No me había fijado que él solo me había visto con ropa más cómoda y suelta. La verdad es que el aspecto sexy siempre se lo había dejado a Mina, yo no me sentía cómoda mostrando más de lo necesario y no tenía necesidad de llamar la atención ¿o si? Mina me había obligado a ponerme ese vestido en la mañana, me dijo que estábamos en París y no quería verme vestida como si estuviera un día domingo en mi casa. Y tenía razón, me iba a preocupar más por mi imagen de ahora en adelante, no tanto como Mina, pero si dedicarle más tiempo al asunto.

Al ver que Darien no dejaba de mirarme y que se había puesto rojo, igual que yo, me dieron unas ganas enormes de saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Darme cuenta de su reacción, hizo que me sintiera realmente bien y segura de mi misma.

-¿Vamos a comprar algo para comer? Muero de hambre- comenté para terminar con el momento incómodo. Él asintió con dificultad y salimos del estudio buscando algún lugar donde comer.

Cuando íbamos saliendo del estudio nos topamos con Mina y Yaten que iban entrando abrazados y riendo de algún comentario de Yaten. Los miré con la pregunta en mi rostro, pero mi amiga solo negó con la cabeza haciéndome entender que no era el momento y que me lo iba a explicar después. Les dijimos que íbamos a comer y volvíamos.

Nos sentamos en un restaurante italiano cerca del estudio de grabación. Mientras esperábamos nuestros pedidos, Darien me contó como le había ido en su día de filmación y algunos detalles de la película en la que estaba trabajando, que al parecer iba a ser un gran éxito.

No lo iba a negar, me gustaba Darien, mucho más de lo que yo quería, pero no lo podía controlar, teníamos un conexión innegable, nos llevábamos demasiado bien y teníamos una confianza poco común en dos personas que apenas se conocían. Fue en ese momento cuando tomé una decisión, era lo correcto y no había vuelta atrás. Iba a terminar con esto antes de arrepentirme de algo.

Llegando al hotel tomé el teléfono y marqué el número. Una voz masculina contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?- dijo la voz, con tono despreocupado.

-Seiya, soy Serena- le contesté.

-¡Mi amor! Que bueno que llamas, no sabía nada de ti- dijo contento de escuchar mi voz. Esa felicidad no iba a durar mucho al parecer.

-Seiya, perdóname, ha pasado algo, tenemos que hablar ahora, no puede esperar- le dije seriamente, tomé aire para darme valor antes de decir algo más, ya lo había decidido y no había vuelta atrás -Seiya, tenemos que terminar-.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es mi primer fic, y no soy lo escritora profesional ni mucho menos, por lo que hay errores de redacción y otros claramente. Si tienen dudas dejes sus reviews y yo se las contesto feliz. También sus criticas y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. Ya viene el cuarto capitulo. **

**Mjesus**


	5. El Comienzo

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo Cuatro

El Comienzo

-Mina- le dije a mi amiga que estaba sentada en la sala de nuestra suite de hotel leyendo una revista de farándula. Se me encogió el estomago cuando vi que en la portada estaba Darien -¿qué lees?-

-Nada en especial- me dijo con una sonrisa, no se que vio en mi cara, porque luego agregó – no te preocupes solo hablan de la nueva película de Darien y de lo mucho que esperan la premier-.

Cerró la revista y golpeó el espacio vacío en el sillón donde estaba sentada invitándome a hacer lo mismo. Me acomodé a su lado y me suspiré con fuerza.

-Serena, ¿qué pasó? Te veo preocupada amiga- me preguntó girando su cuerpo en mi dirección.

-Mina, terminé con Seiya hace un momento- le dije finalmente. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, traté de contener el llanto, pero no tuve éxito – Mina no.. no se que me pasa, estoy mu.. muy confundida, me sentía muy mal, s..soy una tonta, una ilusa.

Las palabras me salían con dificultad, el llanto no me dejaba hablar, traté de calmarme pero no podía, había terminado con mi novio de cuatro años por un hombre al que casi no conocía y lo peor de todo, un hombre que era inalcanzable, un actor famoso, yo no era nadie, no era nada, él era conocido en todo el mundo. Pero por otra parte estaba tranquila, Seiya no se merecía que le mintiera de esa manera, si en verdad hubiera estado tan enamorada de él como yo creía, no me hubiera confundido con Darien. ¡Darien Chiba! Por Dios, en que estaba pensando, cuando volviera a Chile, sola y con el corazón roto, ¿qué le iba a decir a mis amigos cuando me preguntaran la razón de mi ruptura con Seiya? "Fíjense que me enamoré de un actor famoso de Hollywood" o quizás cuando vayamos al cine a ver la nueva película de Darien podría decirles "Chicas por él termine con mi novio de cuatro años". Era ridículo, yo era ridícula.

Mina me abrazó tratando de calmarme un poco, pero no parecía sorprendida ni enojada por mi confesión. La miré atentamente esperando alguna crítica de su parte, pero solo recibí un abrazo de apoyo de su parte.

-Serena, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, que bueno que te diste cuenta antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas después- dijo finalmente. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Me creía capaz de engañar a Seiya? Quizás, y tenía razón.

-¿No me vas a decir nada? ¿No crees que cometí un error?- le contesté, esperaba que lo hiciera, quería que lo hiciera, me sentía como la peor persona del mundo, romper con mi novio por teléfono mientras yo estaba en París. "Que cobarde Serena, que débil" me dije a mi misma.

-Se nota a kilómetros la especial relación que tienes con Darien, se lo que estas pensando Serena, y creo que estas equivocada, considera que por muy famoso que él sea, sigue siendo una persona común y corriente, no son de diferentes mundos. Pero lo más importante amiga, él no es ni más ni mejor persona que tú ¿lo entiendes? No quiero que pierdas esta oportunidad, sé que le interesas a Darien, Yaten me lo dijo, no te lo había querido comentar porque tú me decías que estabas segura de Seiya y que lo amabas- Mina estaba muy seria, sabía que me estaba hablando en serio. Me sequé las lagrimas y me enderecé en el sillón.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Darien? Qué patético decirle que terminé por él a solo cuatro días de conocerlo Mina- le dije sintiéndome completamente ridícula.

-¡Ay Serena! No tienes porque decirle las razones, solo le dices que terminaste, claro que si él te pregunta directamente no tienes muchas opciones, eres pésima mintiendo- me dijo con un gesto burlón y luego rió, yo me reí con ella y la tensión en el ambiente desapareció – ahora tenemos que dormir porque mañana tenemos un día agitado, recuerda que tenemos que ir temprano al estudio para la sesión de fotos de la carátula de mi disco. Tienes tiempo para pensar, no vamos a ver a Darien mañana, tiene filmación todo el día.

Me sentí más tranquila cuando recordé eso, no tendría que darle la noticia a Darien al día siguiente, podría pensar en alguna forma de decírselo sin sonar tan arrastrada. Eso me recordó un tema que Mina había evitado desde que llegamos al hotel. Mina iba llegando a la puerta de su habitación por lo que decidí hablar antes de que pudiera seguir eludiendo el tema.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Yaten?- le hice la pregunta antes de que pudiera abrir su puerta. Se quedó paralizada con la mano en la manilla al escuchar mi pregunta, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, decidí insistir -Mina, no vas a escapar esta vez-.

Mina se giró y me miró con su rostro muy serio, pensé que quizás se había enojado, pero supe que no cuando una brillante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, corrió hacia mi y de un salto volvió a sentarle a mi lado.

-¡Ay Serena! ¿No crees qué es guapísimo? Creo que es el hombre más increíble que he conocido en mi vida ¡es tan atento y todo un caballero!- estaba tan emocionada que todas mis preocupaciones por Darien desaparecieron en un segundo -No me vas a creer lo que me dijo hoy día creo que en verdad me gusta Yaten, verás...-.

Desperté y después de darme una agradable ducha, decidí ponerme el vestido nuevo que me había regalado Mina en nuestra primera salida de compras en París. Para mi gusto era muy corto, pero según Mina lucía espectacular en mi y mostraba mis largas y esbeltas piernas, que según ella, yo tenía.

Bajamos a tomar desayuno con mi amiga al casino del hotel, y después salimos hacia el estudio de grabación, escuchando como mi amiga montaba y desmontaba para mi cada una de las palabras que Yaten le había dicho el día anterior y analizando cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos. Me impresionaba lo mucho que le gustaba Yaten a Mina, y estaba feliz por ella, al parecer él se interesaba igual o más en ella. Cuando entramos al estudio, la cara de Yaten se iluminó al ver a mi amiga y se acercó a nosotras para saludarnos. Nos guío a una sala a la que no habíamos entrado antes, era una especie de estudio fotográfico, con un telón blanco colgado en la pared y varios focos que apuntaban en dirección a este. El fotógrafo estaba preparando una cámara y sonrío al vernos entrar. Le dio unas indicaciones a Mina que no escuché, solo la vi asentir y entrar a un camarín ubicado en un extremo de la sala. Me senté en una sillas para poder ver la sesión de fotos y Yaten hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

-Es hermosa, ¿no lo crees?- me dijo Yaten con la mirada perdida en la puerta cerrada del camarín. Le sonreí y puse mi mano en su hombro, él giró su cabeza en mi dirección para mirarme.

-Claro que si- le dije, pero no podía evitar preguntar – te gusta mucho ¿no es así?-

-Si, ella es increíble, ¿crees que tengo un oportunidad?- me preguntó con un tono inseguro, lo que me impresionó, ¿no notaba lo mucho que le gustaba a Mina? Tenía que ser un hombre realmente despistado, pero era posible, después de todo yo conocía a mi amiga demasiado bien.

-Claro, ¿tan poca fe te tienes?- le sonreí ampliamente para que se sintiera más seguro, tenía que ayudar a mi amiga de alguna manera. Yaten asintió una sola vez en señal de agradecimiento y volvió a mirar hacia en camarín donde se encontraba Mina.

La sesión de fotos fue espectacular, Mina se veía preciosa y posaba como una verdadera profesional. Cuando terminó, se volvió a ponerse la ropa con la que había llegado al estudio y salimos a almorzar antes de volver para seguir con la grabación de su disco. Yaten y Mina se miraban constantemente y me di cuenta de yo sobraba ahí.

-Oigan, ¿les molestaría si no los acompaño al estudio? Me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta al parque que hay al frente, creo que necesito despejarme un momento- tenía que dejarlos a solas un momento, pero no mentí del todo, tenía que estar sola para poner en orden mis ideas, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en reciente ruptura, ni en que haría respecto a Darien Chiba.

-Claro Serena, no te vayas a ir muy lejos eso si, seria terrible que te perdieras sin conocer la ciudad- contestó Mina y moduló un "gracias", le guiñé un ojo cuando Yaten se giró para abrir la puerta del estudio y me fui hacia el parque.

Había una banca con vista hacia un estanque en medio del lago, me senté y me puse a mirar a los patos que había nadando en éste. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Darien? No sabía si realmente estaba interesado en mi, todavía no podía creer que hubiera terminado con Seiya por él. Cuatro años a la basura por una celebridad, sonaba bastante cómico considerando las circunstancias.

Era muy extraño, desde que lo conocí fue como si lo hubiera conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, y él me lo había dicho. Me sentía cómoda con él, podíamos conversar por horas sin interrupciones y cada vez que estábamos juntos era como si todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera, me preguntaba si él sentiría lo mismo. Yo no encajaría en su mundo, no era una modelo ni alguien importante, él podía estar con cualquier mujer, Mina me había dicho que fue considerado el hombre más guapo del planeta por no se que revista, claramente cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por estar con él ¿por qué iba a elegirme a mi? Pero aún así, lo iba a intentar, por lo menos averiguar por qué me sentía tan extraña con él, por qué cada vez que me tocaba mi cuerpo reaccionaba, cada vez que me miraba no podía concentrarme en otras cosa que no fueran sus hermosos ojos, y cada vez que me sonreía mis rodillas temblaban. Algún poder tenía Darien sobre mi, algo inexplicable, quizás él tiene razón, es como si estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos y estar juntos.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- una voz masculina detrás mío provocó que me levantara de golpe, girándome bruscamente para ver quién interrumpía mis pensamientos. Darien. Pensé que no lo vería hoy día, estaría muy ocupado con la filmación de la película en la que estaba trabajando -Perdón si te asusté Serena, no fue mi intención, Mina me dijo que estarías aquí, va a oscurecer pronto y no quería que estuvieras sola dando vueltas por un parque ¿te importaría si te acompaño?-

-No, claro, solo estaba...- no pude seguir hablando, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien que decirle –en nada, no estaba en nada realmente- le dije, me reí al escuchar mis palabras –solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia, acompáñame si quieres Darien, un poco de compañía no me haría mal-.

Me sonrió tiernamente y se sentó a mi lado, le devolví la sonrisa una vez que estuvo sentado y volví a mirar el estanque, no me había fijado en lo tarde que era, ya no había ni un solo pato y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo con cada minuto que pasaba. Agradecía que Darien hubiera llegado, no era una persona miedosa, pero la idea de caminar por un parque de noche en una ciudad que no conocía no era completamente de mi agrado.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu filmación?- le pregunté sin mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía no me podría concentrar.

-Bastante bien, nada fuera de lo común- respondió mirando hacía el mismo lugar que yo. Tenía sus manos juntas, pero no dejaba de mover los dedos ¿estaría nervioso? Quizás estaba preocupado por algo, quizás no le había ido bien en la filmación como me había dicho.

-Que bueno- no sabía que más decirle, los nervios me estaban traicionando.

-¿En que pensabas cuando llegué? Te veías muy concentrada- me preguntó volteándose para mirarme atentamente. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Será mejor no mentir, Mina tenía razón, las mentiras definitivamente no eran mi fuerte.

-Terminé ayer con Seiya- le dije muy bajo esperando que por favor no me hubiera escuchado, miré hacia mis pies como si eso pudiera esconderme de alguna forma. Pero nada pasó, Darien no decía absolutamente nada, quizás en verdad no había escuchando y sinceramente no quería repetirlo.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con su mirada, esperando encontrar alguna reacción o gesto para saber si había escuchado o no lo que acababa de decir, pero fue definitivamente mucho mejor que eso. Una hermosa y enorme sonrisa estaba dibujada en su perfecto y varonil rostro, no sabía por qué pero me daban ganas de sonreír con él, y lo hice pero más tímidamente, aunque no sabía que tenía de feliz mi comentario.

Una vez que le devolví la sonrisa, sentí como sus brazos me envolvían en un protector y cálido abrazo, se sentía bien, demasiado bien para ser sincera, no quería que me soltará. Le devolví el abrazo inconscientemente, mis cuerpo parecía responder ante las acciones de Darien instantáneamente, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Darien y yo figurábamos envueltos en un abrazo tan íntimo que cualquiera que pasará por ahí pensaría que éramos una pareja de enamorados.

Tenía mi cara escondida en su cuello y podía sentir como su olor llenaba todos mis sentidos, a la vez, sentía su respiración en mi cuello se aceleraba como respuesta a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sabía que quería estarlo mucho tiempo más.

Darien se separó de mi lentamente y yo tuve que pestañear varias veces para volver a la realidad, me miraba con una intensidad que jamás había visto, y su sonrisa seguía intacta en su rostro. Trató de controlar su expresión haciendo unos gestos bastante chistosos, y de repente de golpe, dejó de sonreír, pero en sus ojos todavía mostraba la felicidad, al parecer no lo podía ocultar tan fácilmente.

-Perdón, creo que no fue correcto, yo..- se quedó callado y miró hacia abajo – ¿estas bien? ¿Cómo que terminaste? ¿Cuándo?-

-Si, estoy bien, era lo mejor, terminamos anoche cuando hablamos por teléfono, no podía esperar a que volviera a Chile, creo que le debo una conversación cuando llegue de vuelta, lo tomé por sorpresa y no debe entender nada- eso fue más de lo que esperaba revelar, no quería que pensara que era un loca o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué terminaron?- me preguntó levantando su rostro para mirarme nuevamente. Esa era la pregunta que quería evitar y para variar, no sabía que decirle.

-Darien, yo...- sentí como mi rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo, el calor era terrible, quería salir corriendo de ahí, no quería quedar expuesta y no quería ser rechazada, no podía mentir porque iba a saber que no estaba siendo sincera.

En un impulso que salió de quien sabe donde, me levanté, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí, quería desaparecer, pero no sabía donde ir. Corrí hasta perder de vista la banca en la que habíamos estado sentados Darien y yo, él seguía ahí mirándome perplejo. No me iba a seguir, y no quería que lo hiciera tampoco, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era explicarle el por qué de mi reacción. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento, pero no ahora, no después de mostrarme tan cobarde y salir corriendo como una niña.

Decidí buscar la salida del parque para ir al estudio, pero una mano fuerte atrapó una de mis muñecas y giró mi cuerpo. Después de todo, si me había seguido, no se en que minuto me imaginé que no lo haría, no me iba a dejar sola de noche en un parque, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber eso por lo menos. Puso sus manos en mis caderas firmemente para evitar que escapara de nuevo. Sentía como mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado.

-Serena, por favor, ¿por qué te fuiste?- me dijo acercándome un poco más a él -Por favor respóndeme, ¿por qué terminaste con tu novio Serena?-

-No- fue todo lo que pude decir, miré hacía abajo ocultando mi enrojecido rostro. Darien tomó mi mentón y lo levanto para que lo mirara.

-Serena ¿terminaste por mi?- no me esperaba una pregunta tan directa, mis ojos se abrieron por el asombro, Darien me miraba como si tratara desesperadamente de descifrar algo -por favor dime que si, dime que terminaste con él por mi-.

Eso si que no me lo esperaba, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero tuve que volver a cerrarla, no tenía nada que decir, no se me ocurría nada lo suficientemente inteligente que decir en ese momento, él quería que yo hubiera terminado por él y eso era precisamente lo que yo no había sido capaz de decirle. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue mirar de nuevo hacia abajo ocultando la vergüenza de mi rostro y asentir.

No me di cuenta cuando me acercó completamente a su cuerpo y me abrazó fuertemente, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me separó para mirarme a los ojos.

-Dame una oportunidad Serena, por favor- me dijo manteniendo su mirada fija en mi, ¿cómo me podía pedir eso él? ¿Cómo creía que se la iba a negar? Tenía miedo de estar soñado, me sentía en el cielo, solo pude sonreír como respuesta. Sonrió de vuelta y se acercó lentamente hasta que posó sus labios suavemente sobre los míos. Su beso era tierno y delicado, como si quisiera tener cuidado de asustarme o algo por el estilo.

Levanté mis brazos instintivamente y rodee su cuello entrelazando mis dedos con su cabello, cuando traté de acercarlo más, él me abrazo por la cintura y me apretó contra su perfecto cuerpo. Al darme cuenta de la situación y pensar en como se vería desde afuera, sin querer, empecé a reírme pegada a su boca, él se rió conmigo y nos separamos. Darien me tenía abrazada todavía por la cintura y yo no quería que me soltara, nunca.

-Gracias- me dijo Darien. No tenía sentido que él me diera las gracias a mi, si alguien era el afortunado aquí, definitivamente esa persona era yo. Dándome cuenta de eso, me lancé a besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez no me contuve y lo besé con todas las ganas que me había guardado desde que lo vi por primera vez, y se que él también estaba en lo mismo.

Teníamos que salir de ese parque, no era el mejor lugar en ese momento, los besos se ponían cada vez más intensos y más profundos, mis manos recorrían su espalda sintiendo cada perfecto músculo en ella y sus manos hacían los mismo con mi cuerpo hasta que unas risas nerviosas nos sacaron de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-Amiga, te juro que estoy feliz por ti, créeme, pero este es un lugar publico, y no se si los pobres transeúntes estén igual de felices que yo. Si quieres, feliz te cedo la suite por la noche para que terminen su... conversación- la voz de mi amiga seguida por la risa de un hombre quien, asumí que debería ser Yaten, hicieron que me escondiera en el pecho de Darien sabiendo lo rojo que se encontraría mi rostro en ese momento. Levanté la mirada hacia el rostro de Darien buscando apoyo y él me sonrió antes de mirar a Mina.

-No molestes Mina, si no quieres que le cuente a Serena como te encontré en el estudio con Yaten antes de venir a buscarla al parque- no me esperaba eso cuando Darien salió en nuestra defensa, miré a Mina sorprendida y después Darien se rió del gesto que hizo amiga tratando de ocultar su vergüenza -mejor vamos a comer, yo invito, muero de hambre-.

* * *

**Bueno aquí tienen el cuarto capitulo de mi fic, muchas gracias a todas las que lo leen y lo siguen y sobre todo por sus reviews, estoy feliz de que les guste la historia. Todavia falta que pasen muchas cosas pero esto esta recién empezando. **

**Les cuento que siempre trato de actualizar lo antes posible, a mi tampoco me gusta eso de esperar mucho que salgan nuevos capítulos de los fics que leo jajaja por eso les quería decir que no voy a poder actualizar pronto porque en unas horas parto a la playa con mis amigas, pero les prometo que apenas vuelva subiré el quinto capitulo.**

**Gracias de nuevo por los reviews espero que hayan muchos más!**

**Mjesus**

**PD: JulsChiba, claro que saldrán las otras chicas! pero no les quiero contar más! Asi que paciencia!**


	6. El Romance

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo Cinco

El Romance

-¡Mina! Ya te he esperado demasiado tiempo, me voy a ir sin ti- le grite a mi amiga que llevaba casi una hora arreglándose en el baño.

-Ya voy Serena, tu novio no va a desaparecer si nos atrasamos unos minutos- me contestó mi amiga tratando de darle menos importancia a lo atrasada que estábamos.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Darien y yo decidimos estar juntos en el parque, nos habíamos visto prácticamente todos los días, salíamos con Yaten y Mina e incluso lo había ido a buscar un par de veces al set donde trabajaba en su nueva película. Nada podría estar mejor, me sentía mal por Seiya, pero no me arrepentía, estaba más feliz que nunca en mi vida, mi relación con Darien era natural, entretenida, sincera y yo estaba locamente enamorada de él considerando el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos. Habíamos paseado por prácticamente todos los parques de París, me había llevado a todos los museos, y me había enseñado muchísima historia de Francia. No había dejado que nuestra relación afectara mi visita a un país en el que nunca había estado y se preocupaba de que siguiera conociendo la ciudad y sus alrededores como si él nunca hubiera aparecido para cambiar mi viaje, claro que su compañía hacía de esas visitas infinitamente mejores de lo que ya eran.

Lo mejor había sido un día que me dijo que no podríamos vernos porque tenía que filmar y Mina había ido a ver unos detalles de su disco con Yaten, por lo que me iba a quedar sola en el hotel.

FLASHBACK

Iba a bajar a desayunar, cuando tocaron la puerta de la suite que Mina y yo teníamos en el hotel. Fui a abrir y era Darien con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, yo extrañada le pregunté que hacía ahí en vez de estar trabajando, pero lo único que hizo fue darme un fugaz beso en los labios y darme la vuelta para después taparme los ojos con una venda. Lo único que supe fue que estuvimos muchísimo tiempo en su auto, por lo que deduje que íbamos a las afueras de París.

Cuando me bajó del auto y me sacó la venda, me sorprendí al ver frente a mi unos los muchos lugares que había deseado visitar desde hace muchísimos años, el Palacio de Versalles. Mina y yo había decidido no visitarlo debido a que tendríamos que arrendar un auto o tomar un bus para llegar, y para conocerlo bien, tendríamos que estar todo el día ahí. Yo no le había dicho a Darien nada eso, quizás Mina se lo debió haber comentado en algún momento.

Me abrazó por atrás y me dio un beso abajo de la oreja, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda y se me pusiera la piel de gallina, él siempre provocaba ese tipo de reacciones en mi cuando me tocaba, y a Darien le encantaba, por lo que siempre estaba tratando de causarlas, un trabajo que para él no era muy difícil, ya que con el mínimo roce, mi piel reaccionaba como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por ella.

Ese día estuvimos todo el día en Versalles, yo me sabía de memoria cada historia de ese palacio, y sobre todo la última reina que vivió en ese lugar, María Antonieta, realmente me fascinaba. Tuvimos conversaciones de historia, arte y hasta música de la época de oro del Palacio de Versalles, estaba sorprendida con lo mucho que sabía Darien de esos temas y lo mucho que le interesaba seguir aprendiendo de ellos.

FIN FLASHBACK

Encajábamos demasiado bien, nos interesaban prácticamente las mismas cosas, y nos complementábamos en otras, era como si estuviéramos hechos para estar el uno con el otro, nos conocíamos tan bien que no se notaba el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos. Él sabía absolutamente todo sobre mi y yo todo sobre él, no había secretos entre nosotros.

Pero aun así, el comentario de mi amiga había logrado poner mi rostro en un tono rojo intenso, porque a pesar de todo, Darien no era mi novio, no todavía.

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio Mina!- le respondí a mi amiga, porque a pesar de que nuestra relación era como si fuéramos novios, él no me lo había pedido aun- Pero si no te apuras, te aseguro que tu novio si va a desaparecer, no se como tiene tanta paciencia contigo-.

Mina y Yaten si habían formalizado su relación. Yaten le había pedido a Mina ser su novio a los pocos días de conocerse, la verdad es que su amor era realmente explosivo, se amaban con locura y no se separaban en ningún minuto del día, sobre todo porque Yaten era el productor del disco de Mina y trabajan juntos.

Pero había algo en mi ahora perfecta vida que me preocupaba, nos quedaba una semana en París y después tendríamos que volver a Chile, a mi aburrida vida, sin Darien Chiba y eso me tenía realmente apenada. Darien me había dicho que no me preocupara que lo íbamos a solucionar, pero yo estaba muy consciente que no iba a funcionar, no podía funcionar. Por esto, había decidido que iba a aprovechar al máximo los pocos días que quedaban de mi cuento de hadas, sabía que esto me iba a hacer sufrir más, porque cada día me enamoraba más de él y separarnos iba a ser realmente doloroso.

Con solo pensar en el tema, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me los limpié para no arruinar mi maquillaje, y justo en ese momento apareció Mina por la puerta de su habitación y se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

-¡Ay no Serena! No de nuevo amiga, no llores, estas demasiado bonita para estar triste, te prometo que lo vamos a solucionar, yo tampoco me quiero separar de Yaten Serena, tenemos que encontrar una solución y se que la vamos a tener de aquí a una semana- me dijo mi amiga, quien sabía exactamente cual era la razón de mi pena y era la razón de la suya también, pero Mina era más optimista al respecto -vamos, no llores más, vas a arruinar tu maquillaje. Bajemos que Darien y Yaten deben estar esperándonos.

Mina de sonrió para darme animo y le sonreí de vuelta, me había prometido a mi misma no pensar en el tema y ser feliz mientras estábamos aquí. Asentí dándole a entender que ya estaba bien y bajamos en el ascensor para encontrarnos con Darien y Yaten.

Al salir del hotel una masa de paparazzis nos fotografiaron y nos dificultaban el camino hacia el automóvil de Darien, que estaba estacionado al frente de la entrada al hotel.

Todavía no podía acostumbrarme a la atención que los medios ponían en mi. Siempre había sido una persona normal y ahora estaba en prácticamente todas las revistas de farándula. No sabían mi nombre, de donde era, ni nada con que pudieran identificarme, solo se me conocía como la perfecta desconocida que salía con el actor famoso, o la misteriosa chica por la que Darien Chiba había terminado con Beryl O'Ryan. Yo le había preguntado a Darien por ella, pero me había asegurado que nada pasaba entre ellos y que solo había sido una estrategia publicitaria para su nueva película, ya que según los estudios, una película era más exitosa si había un romance involucrando a los protagonistas de ésta o rumores por el estilo. Yo no sabía nada sobre eso, por lo que simplemente confiaba en él.

Nos sentamos en una sala privada de un exclusivo restaurante de París, comimos y luego fuimos a ver una película en el departamento que Darien tenía en París. Era un penthouse ubicado en un exclusivo barrio de la ciudad, el último piso de uno de los edificios más altos del lugar, otorgándole una vista realmente hermosa.

Mina y Yaten se quedaron dormidos en el sillón a la mitad de la película, por lo que cuando esta terminó, los dejamos dormir mientras Darien ordenaba lo que habíamos usado en la cocina. Salí a la terraza a tomar aire y no sentí cuando Darien salió al no encontrarme en la sala de estar.

-Te vas a resfriar si no te abrigas bonita- me dijo casi en un susurro muy cerca de mi oído, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna. Puso una chaqueta en mis hombros para abrigarme y yo incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándome en su perfecto pecho mientras él me abrazaba y besaba la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-La vista es hermosa, no deja de asombrarme- le dije girándome en sus brazos para verlo de frente.

-No tanto como tú. Tu eres perfecta Serena- me dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azul oscuro que me encantaban.

Sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara por lo que me acerqué aun más a él para esconder mi cara en su pecho. Se rió de mi reacción y tomó mi mentón para levantar mi rostro hacia él. Se acercó lentamente y me besó con una intensidad que no había sentido antes, siempre que nos besábamos, él paraba antes de pasar a un nivel de pasión incontrolable entre lo dos, ya que muchas veces nos dejábamos llevar y la nuestra era una mezcla inflamable, prendíamos con el más mínimo contacto. Darien no quería que me sintiera presionada a hacer nada, pero yo definitivamente quería pasar al siguiente nivel. Yo no era virgen y Darien sabía eso, pero aun así, no quería que fuera solo por sexo, si no por amor, y yo lo amaba, más de lo que había amado a cualquier otra persona.

Por eso, antes de que pudiera parar, cruce mis brazos por su nuca y lo acerqué aún más a mi, en señal de que quería más. Me tomó la cintura con sus manos y me separó para mirarme, me miraba como si estuviera buscando alguna señal de aprobación de mi rostro, y asumí que la encontró, porque sin darme cuenta me estaba besando aún más intensamente que antes, puso sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda apretándome hacia él, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba estar más cerca. Traté de pegarme más todavía y él comenzó a retroceder hacia la ventana conmigo abrazada a él. Yo sabía donde quería ir, por lo que seguimos besándonos mientras volvíamos entrar al departamento.

En el pasillo que llevaba a su pieza, me empujó contra un muro y bajo su mano hacia mis nalgas levantándome por lo que enrollé mis piernas en su cintura. Apoyada en la pared, y con él haciendo presión para no caerme, comencé a desabrochar su camisa y él, el cierre de mi vestido. Me llevó así a su habitación y me depositó en su cama mientras él se acomodaba encima mío.

-Te amo Serena, con locura- me dijo mientras me seguía besando. Quedé helada ante la revelación, ya que nunca me lo había dicho, me hizo sentir segura y feliz, sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba bien.

Al sentir que me quedé quieta me miró nervioso, pensando que había hecho algo mal al decirme eso, por lo que le sonreí ampliamente.

-Yo también te amo Darien, mucho más de lo que pensé que podría amar a alguien- le respondí, y me sonrío de vuelta. Me besó la punta de la nariz y me reí, y lo volví a besar acercando su cuerpo al mío.

Los besos iban aumentando la intensidad y comenzamos a sacarnos lo que nos quedaba de ropa. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo conociendo cada parte de su anatomía, él hacía lo mismo con el mío, cada roce de sus manos lanzaba una oleada de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

Encajábamos a la perfección, "como si estuviéramos hechos para estar juntos" me recordé a mi misma, me lo había dicho Darien cuando nos estábamos conociendo, y era un tema que tocábamos con frecuencia.

Había sido por lejos la mejor noche de mi vida, Darien me hizo sentir cosas que nunca imaginé que sentiría, era como si supiera exactamente que quería y como lo quería. No dejó de decirme lo mucho que me amaba, y que no podía vivir sin mi, logrando que olvidara completamente el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos y pude sentir un poco de esperanza en nuestro futuro juntos. Hicimos el amor toda la noche, varias veces incluso, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos abrazados y completamente exhaustos.

Un rayo de luz que entraba entre las cortinas hizo que me despertara, sonreí al darme cuenta que no me encontraba en mi habitación del hotel, recordé la noche anterior y volviendo a sonreír me acomodé en la cama donde estaba, para seguir durmiendo un poco más. Sentí un brazo fuerte abrazarme por la cintura, pero no reaccioné, quería ver que hacía, por lo que decidí hacerme la dormida. Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi estomago y comenzó a besar mi oreja y mi cuello, se detuvo cerca de mi oído, yo quería desesperadamente que siguiera, pero sin saber por qué, Darien comenzó a reír.

-Sé que estas despierta amor, hace un buen rato- me dijo en tono seductor. Me puse roja, para variar, y me giré avergonzada sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se río de nuevo al ver mi colorado rostro y me acarició delineando cada rasgo de mi cara con su dedo índice.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté tratando de enderezarme en la cama, con la sábana tapándome el pecho.

-Las 9:00, aún es temprano- me dijo, mientras se sentaba y me acomodaba en su pecho, con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros -¿quieres hacer algo especial hoy día?-

-La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada en este momento, ¿alguna idea?- le contesté en un tono coqueto que no sabía que tenía.

-Se me ocurren algunas- me dijo mientras me atrapaba con sus brazos y me acercaba a él, yo comencé a reír entendiendo sus intenciones y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me besó con la misma pasión de la noche anterior y yo le devolví el beso pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, dejándome llevar por el amor que sentía por Darien, que en ese minuto era más grande que nunca.

No nos levantamos en todo el día, Darien me dijo que Yaten y Mina habían dormido en la habitación de invitados y se habían ido un poco antes que yo despertara. Almorzamos en su casa y cuando oscureció me fue a dejar al hotel, ya que al día siguiente tenía que ir a filmar.

-Cuéntame todo- fue lo primero que me dijo Mina cuando me vio entrando a nuestra suite en el hotel -quiero detalles, ¿cómo fue? ¿es bueno? ¡Darien Chiba debe ser un Dios en la cama!-

-¡Mina! No digas tonterías- le respondí incómoda, nunca había sido la mejor comentando mi vida sexual con el resto, prefería dejarlo para mi y mi pareja, que en ese minuto era Darien y nadie más. Mina me miró sorprendida por mi respuesta, y al parecer algo no le pareció bien.

-No me digas que no fue bueno, ¡Por Dios! Que decepción- comprendí que había mal interpretado mi respuesta. Mina siempre pensaba las cosas al revés.

-¡Claro que no Mina! ¡Como crees! fue excelente, increíble de hecho, pero sabes que no me gusta hablar de estos temas, me ponen incómoda- le respondí aclarando sus dudas y me di vuelta dispuesta a ir a mi habitación para darme una ducha y ponerme ropa nueva, ya que llevaba la misma del día anterior.

-¡Serena Tsukino! Se que llevan saliendo dos semanas y que lo ves como un chico cualquiera, yo también he aprendido a hacerlo, pero no deja de ser Darien Chiba, ¡Darien Chiba! Súper estrella de Hollywood, el hombre más guapo del mundo según la revista "People", claramente creo que Yaten es mil veces mejor, ¡pero no deja de ser Serena! ¿Tienes alguna idea de como te van a envidiar Amy, Lita y Rei cuando volvamos a Chile?-

-Mina, no lo hice porque fuera Darien Chiba, yo lo amo por como es él, no por su fama o su físico y tu lo sabes. Lo hicimos porque nos amamos, él para mi no es el actor súper estrella de Hollywood y yo para él no soy...bueno lo que sea que yo sea, solo somos Serena y Darien- le dije seriamente mientras me giraba nuevamente a mi habitación,9 pero me devolví para agregar una última cosa-¡Y claro que sé que me van a envidiar! ¿Quién no? Es el hombre más increíble que he conocido Mina-.

-Amiga, ya era hora de que estuvieras en una verdadera relación, Seiya no te hacía reaccionar de esa forma, hay algo distinto en ti desde que estas con Darien, irradias felicidad amiga, no sacas esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara en todo el día. Me alegro profundamente por ti Serena ¿son novios ahora? ¿te lo pidió por fin?- las palabras de mi amiga me asombraron, no sabía que me notaba tanto lo enamorada que estaba, pero su última pregunta me hizo volver a la realidad.

-No- dije casi en un susurro, al darme cuenta que a pesar de todo, quizás él no quería ser mi novio, no quería amarrarse a alguien que quizás no volvería a ver. Me volví a sentir insegura y la pena se reflejó en mi rostro ¿por qué no me lo había pedido todavía?

-No tardará en pedírtelo amiga, no te preocupes- contestó Mina pero en su rostro delataba lo preocupada que estaba en verdad, quizás estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo, quizás Darien no quería seguir cuando yo volviera a Chile.

-Me dijo que me amaba Mina, varias veces de hecho, pero no me pidió qué fuera su novia, tienes razón, quizás no tardará en pedírmelo -le dije tratando de excusarlo y de convencer a mi amiga de que todo estaba bien, pero sentí trataba de convencerme más a mi misma que a ella -Me voy a la ducha Mina, y después me voy a acostar. Darien nos invitó a una fiesta para celebrar el final de la filmación de su película, es en dos días más, Yaten también va según Darien.

-¡No te creo! ¡Tenemos que ir a comprar ropa entonces! ¡Van a haber muchos actores famosísimos!- comenzó a hablar para ella misma, mientras se encerraba en su habitación haciendo planes en voz alta de todo lo que tendríamos que hacer para estar listas antes de la fiesta.

Entre en mi habitación y cerré mi puerta para poder estar tranquila y pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida en ese minuto. Tenía que haber alguna razón para que Darien no quisiera ser mi novio, quedaban cinco días para volver a Chile, no tenía sentido que me lo pidiera ahora, no cuando nos quedaba tan poco tiempo juntos, pero quien sabe, a veces las cosas salen como uno menos se lo espera.

Después de estar todo el día de compras con Mina, los pies me dolían terriblemente. Habíamos comprado zapatos, accesorios, bolsos, chaquetas y unos vestidos muy ajustados y sensuales, perfectos para la ocasión, como los había descrito Mina. Guardamos la ropa en nuestros respectivas habitaciones y a petición de mi amiga, hicimos una noche de chicas, poniéndonos todo tipo de productos de belleza para el evento del día siguiente.

Estaba realmente nerviosa y la noche anterior no había dormido bien, iba a conocer a todos los compañeros de trabajos de Darien, la gente que lo rodeaba y llevaban su mismo estilo de vida, eran conocidos en todo el mundo. No sabía como me iba a sentir en un ambiente así, no iba a encajar ahí, entre modelos y actores famosos.

Yo había ido a buscar a Darien al set más de alguna vez, pero no me había presentado nunca a nadie, excepto a su guapo mejor amigo Andrew, quien era productor de la película en la cual Darien estaba trabajando, y a la hermana de este, Unazuki, una hermosa actriz que hacia el papel de la hermana de Darien en ésta. Fueron muy amables conmigo y me hice amiga de Unazuki muy rápidamente.

Pero eso no me hacia sentir más segura sobre la fiesta, ellos también estarían en su ambiente y yo seguiría siendo una intrusa. Pero si quería estar con Darien, tendría que acostumbrarme y no tenía otra opción, porque no estar con Darien estaba simplemente fuera de cuestión, si significara vivir en una isla desierta y morir de hambre a los pocos meses, lo haría feliz con tal de estar con él. Me reí de mi pensamiento cuando Mina entro a mi habitación mirándome con cara de duda al verle reír. Pero después pasear su mirada por mi cuerpo su expresión cambio de duda a odio en menos de un segundo.

-¿Se puede saber de qué ríes? Quedan cuatros horas para que los chicos nos vengan a buscar, no creo que quieras ir a una fiesta donde estarán todas las celebridades de Hollywood en tenida deportiva- me dijo cruzando sus brazos dándome a entender que hablaba en serio.

-¡Mina, por Dios! ¡Son cuatro horas! Yo necesito solo una para estar lista- le respondí tratando de calmarla un poco -No te preocupes amiga, todo estará perfecto, no entiendo que te preocupa tanto-.

-Serena, es un paso hacia mi sueño, en esta fiesta habrá mucha gente famosa, contactos que me podan servir para ser una cantante reconocida- me dijo y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

Yo sabía que el sueño de Mina era ser una cantante famosa, pero su sueño se vino abajo cuando sus padres le prohibieron estudiar música al ser una carrera "poco tradicional". Mi amiga se había esforzado mucho por lograr sus sueño pero nada daba resultado. Al parecer era el destino que Darien hiciera su aparición en nuestro camino para cumplir nuestros sueños, me sonrojé de solo pensar en él, por lo que decidí ponerme en movimiento y comenzar a arreglarme para la fiesta. Si mi amiga veía una oportunidad ahí, yo iba a apoyarla siempre e incondicionalmente, así como ella siempre lo había hecho conmigo.

-Creo que sé en lo que estas pensando, pero no quiero saber- se río de mi al ver mi rostro ponerse rojo, ¡al parecer a esta niña no se le escapaba nada! -ven tengo que peinarnos antes de que nos pongamos nuestros vestidos.

Mina no dejó de sonreír y hablar sobre la fiesta hasta que estuvimos vestidas, peinadas, perfumadas y maquilladas a la perfección. Al parecer había acertado en lo de las cuatro horas. A penas estuvimos listas, sonó el timbre de nuestra suite. Mina estaba se estaba retocando algunos detalles del maquillaje, por lo que fui yo a abrir.

Eran Yaten y Darien, tal y como pensaba. Al abrir la puerta Yaten me saludó y entro a buscar a Mina, en cambio Darien solo me miraba, sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando su rostro comenzó a ponerse color rojo, sacudió su cabeza bruscamente y se acercó a besarme, me apretó contra él y sin darme cuenta el beso se tornó apasionado y sin dejar de besarnos entramos y comenzamos a dirigirnos a mi habitación.

-¡Serena Tsukino! ¿qué crees que van a hacer ustedes dos? Trabajé mucho en tu imagen como para que la arruines a la primera oportunidad- me gritó enojada haciéndome volver a la realidad. Sinceramente me había olvidado de la presencia de Yaten y Mina y menos que habían visto toda la apasionada escena entre Darien y yo -¡Y tu Darien Chiba! ¿Podrían controlarse al menos hasta que tengamos algunas fotos de Serena con toda su ropa?-

Al hacer ese último comentario casi muero de vergüenza, no podía entender el poco control que tenía con Darien. Escondí el rostro en su pecho y pude sentir su acelerado corazón. Dije perdón en voz baja pero no sabía si era para Mina o para Darien. Pero como siempre, él solo río.

-Mina, no te preocupes, tendrás fotografías de sobra, perdónanos, pero es que aquí tu amiga esta tan increíblemente bella que.. bueno ustedes saben- dijo y lo le pegué con el puño cerrado en el brazo y él estalló en carcajadas por mi reacción -¡Ay Serena! Si es verdad, ¿qué quieres que haga?-

Se acercó a mi y me besó nuevamente, logrando otro reto de parte de Mina, por lo que nos tuvimos que separar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Darien, se nos hace tarde, y no creo que les agrade mucho que el principal invitado llegué tarde- agregó Yaten para dejar el tema de nuestro beso en segundo plano y Mina salió por la puerta de la habitación antes de que ninguno de lo tres se diera cuenta -¡Mina, mi amor! ¡No vayas tan rápido!

Yaten suspiró y la siguió y nosotros atrás de él. En la entrada del hotel, había una limosina esperándonos, nunca me había subido a una y me emocionada la idea de hacerlo, y para que hablar me Mina, la sonrisa no ser la iba a sacar en años. Yo sabía que Darien era el personaje principal en la película, pero a pesar de eso, y también de lo famoso que sabía que era, lo que nos esperaba en la entrada del club era algo que jamás me había imaginado, mucho menos esperado. Cuando la limosina se detuvo, Darien fue el primero en bajar, dándose la vuelta para ayudarme a bajar de ésta. El ataque de luces que recibimos casi me deja ciega y me abracé de Darien para no caerme por el impacto. Él me abrazó de vuelta, dándome el apoyo que necesitaba para mirar hacia abajo un segundo, así poder recuperar la vista y nuevamente comenzar a posar para los enloquecidos fotógrafos, que preguntaban cosas todos al mismo tiempo y era imposible entender que decían.

Darien me abrazó con el brazo tenso y me acercó aún más a él, en una especie de abrazo posesivo. Me extrañó y lo miré para seguir su mirada. Era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio platinado, increíblemente guapo, ni se acercaba a la belleza de Darien, pero aun así era muy guapo y resaltaba del resto. Miraba en mi dirección con un gesto en su rostro bastante desagradable, incluso ofensivo y cuando se encontró con mi mirada me guiñó un ojo y me sentí realmente molesta. Darien murmuró algo que no entendí y lo abracé con más fuerza aún, y con un valor que no sé de donde saqué, me giré y alzándome en mis pies le di un sencillo pero seguro beso en los labios lo que logro sacar la expresión de enojo de su rostro para reemplazarla por una brillante sonrisa, de esas que me hacía temblar las rodillas. Rodeó sus brazos por mi cintura y me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez su beso fue más largo y apasionado, pero las luces de las cámaras lograron que no olvidara el lugar en el que estábamos, por lo que me separe un poco de él.

-No se quien es él, ni porque me miraba así, pero te amo Darien, para siempre- le dije mirándolo aun y después le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, aun más hermosa que la anterior y me abrazó posando para unas cuantas fotos yo solo sonreí para las cámaras, cuando sentí que se acercaba a mi oído.

-Yo también te amo Serena, más que a cualquier otra persona en este mundo, perdona mi reacción, solo no me gustó como te miraba, adentro te explicó ahora. Ahora solo soporta un poco más a estos desagradables fotógrafos- se río y luego beso mi mejilla provocando otra ola de flashes de cámaras llegará a nosotros y luego entramos al club tomados de la mano.

Me explicó lo ocurrido afuera, al parecer el rubio era un actor con una fama no muy buena llamado Diamante Black. Me explicó que era conocido por siempre obtener a quien quería y que era el causante de muchos matrimonios en Hollywood.

-Pero Darien, tienes que confiar en mi, de todas formas no me interesa ese tal Diamante, no es ni de cerca tan guapo como el hombre que tengo a mi lado- le dije al entender, ya que aunque me ofendía su poca confianza en mi, sinceramente yo me habría puesto igual o peor y la situación fuera al revés. Lo besé rodeando mis brazos por su cuello y él respondió rodeándome la cintura con los suyos, cuando sentimos a alguien aclarándose la garganta a nuestro lado para llamar nuestra atención, y tratando de esconder una carcajada.

-Disculpa si los molesto Darien, pero Unazuki quería saludar a Serena, después pueden seguir... con lo suyo- nos dijo Andrew sonriendo, mientras a su lado, su hermana estallaba en una carcajada por el comentario de su hermano. Darien y yo reímos con ella, logrando que varias miradas se posaran en nosotros.

Salude a Andrew y luego me acerqué a Unazuki para abrazarla, realmente estaba aliviada de que se hubiera acercado, por lo menos no tendría que empezar a buscarla entre la cantidad de gente que había en ese lugar. Pasee mi mirada por el lugar y pude ver a Mina y Yaten bailando muy felices en la pista de baile, sin duda no tendría que preocuparme por ella en toda la noche y estaba muy feliz por ella.

-¿Quieres bailar?- la voz de Darien cerca de mi oreja me sobresaltó haciendo que diera un pequeño salto. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante, y estiraba una mano hacia mi, la cual tome sin dudarlo y me guió hacia la pista de baile.

Lo estaba pasando realmente bien, Darien me presentó a prácticamente todos sus amigos y algunos actores que trabajaban con él en su nueva película, a algunos los había visto una que otra vez en revistas u otras películas, pero al no ser muy dada a la farándula, no me sabía sus nombres, por lo que aproveché la ocasión para aprendérmelos.

Fuimos a bailar de nuevo, pero esta vez no nos soltábamos, Darien me tenía abrazado por la cintura, y de vez en cuando nos separábamos un poco pero aun así no me soltaba la mano para luego acercarme nuevamente. Me susurraba constantemente lo hermosa que me veía y las ganas que tenía de llevarme al hotel, lo que lograba que me pusiera roja y mi corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenado, tampoco dejo de decirme lo mucho que me amaba y me besaba apasionadamente, lo que me hizo sentir más segura dentro de ese ambiente lleno de personas conocidas e importantes.

Estábamos bailando muy entretenidos, cuando una pelirroja de cuerpo escultural se acercó a nuestro lado, me miró como si fuera un insecto y se lanzó a los brazos de Darien haciendo que se pusiera tieso.

-¡Beryl, que saludo! Me sorprendiste- le dijo separándola de él mientras yo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué otro saludo esperabas amor?- me miró nuevamente con rostro de superioridad y se volvió a Darien -¿y tu amiga es?-

Su tono no me gustó nada, mi seguridad desapareció y mi felicidad fue rápidamente reemplazada por una furia que casi no podía contener. Miré a Darien en busca de una explicación pero él solo miraba a Beryl muy serio, pero podía ver que algo le preocupaba y estaba realmente molesto por alguna razón.

-Beryl, ella es Serena Tsukino, Serena te presento a Beryl O'Ryan- dijo sin emoción en la voz, pude sentir que se quería librar de ella lo más rápido posible, pero aun así, no me volví de sentir segura.

-¡Mira tú! Nunca había escuchado hablar de ti querida, veo que te la estas pasando muy bien con mi novio- sus palabras me llegaron como un puñetazo en el estomago, no pude mirar a Darien para ver su reacción, solo podía mirarla a ella y di un paso atrás.

-¿Tu novio? ¡Vaya, no tenía idea! pues no te preocupes, de todas formas me voy. Pásenlo bien, gracias por todo Darien- dije todavía sin mirarlo, pues no podía quitar la vista de el rostro de triunfo de la pelirroja. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada.

-¡Serena!- escuché la voz de Darien que me gritaba, pero no quise mirarlo, solo me iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles.

Ahora todo me calzaba, ¡su novia! ¡que tonta me sentía! Todo tenía sentido ahora, por eso no me había pedido ser su novia, claramente ya tenía una. No sé como en algún minuto pude haber pensando que tanta felicidad podía llegar sin que algo malo pasara. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ilusa de pensar que era afortunada? ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Darien iba a querer estar conmigo? Tenía una hermosa actriz con él. Él era todo, guapo famoso y millonario, todo lo que una mujer puede querer, yo no era nada, para él ni nadie. Él era todo y yo era nada, pero aún así, sentía pena por él, quería odiarlo, pero no era así, y nunca iba a ser, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía. Solo fui una aventura mientras filmaba una de sus tantas películas, quizás cuantas otras mujeres habían sufrido lo mismo que yo.

Solo pensar en otras hizo que mis ojos se llenaras de lagrimas, mientras atravesaba la puerta y salía corriendo desesperada del club en dirección al hotel. Me sentía usada y muy tonta, las lagrimas corrían descontroladas por mis mejillas, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía. Quería alejarme de ese lugar, no sabía que tan lejos estaba el hotel, pero no me importaba, ya nada me importaba.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, ojalá les guste. Perdonen por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero como les conté no estaba en mi casa.**

**Bueno, ¡espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, criticas y preguntas!**

**¡Gracias a todas las que siguen mi fic! Ya subiré el próximo capitulo**

**¡Besos!**

**Mjesus**


	7. El Final

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo Seis

El Final

Estaba dolida y no sabía hacia donde iba, estaba en una ciudad desconocida y la única persona a la que realmente conocía, Mina, no tenía idea que me había ido del club. Solo corría esperando encontrar en algún minuto de esa terrible noche el hotel donde me estaba alojando.

Tenía el rostro empapado por las lágrimas y no veía bien, solo sentí como mi pie chocaba con algo en el piso y como mi cuerpo daba un salto hasta caer fuertemente al piso. Me quedé ahí un momento, realmente no tenía ganas de pararme, quería quedarme ahí, en el piso llorando, ya no podía encontrar una razón para levantarme y seguir. Me había arriesgado tontamente y había perdido, había dejado todo por él. Pero no me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, no me iba a quedar tirada en el piso esperando que alguien me salvara, no iba a sufrir para siempre por Darien Chiba. Apoyé mis manos raspadas por la caída y trate de levantarme, me dolían las rodillas por el impacto y sentí como una gota de sangre caía desde mi ceja.

-Déjame ayudarte- una voz profunda me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y alcé la mirada, ahí estaba el hombre que me miraba en la entrada del club, el que Darien no quería que se me acercara, Diamante Black creo que se llamaba. No confiaba en él, algo me decía que no lo hiciera, pero por alguna razón tomé la mano que me ofrecía y me ayudo a pararme -¡vaya caída!, tienes sangre en el rostro-.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me limpió la herida en la ceja cuidando no dañarme mientras yo lo miraba fijamente preguntándome si me habría seguido desde el club.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pude decirle, casi en un susurro, ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir sin control alguno.

-¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Chiba te hizo algo?- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, algo me dijo que me alejará por lo que di un paso atrás -No te voy a hacer daño, creo que Chiba no se merece a una chica tan linda como tú-.

-Darien no me hizo nada, solo...- no quería quedar expuesta ante un extraño, ni mucho menos uno que no me daba ni la más mínima confianza -solo no me sentía bien y quise irme-.

Claramente mi mentira salió peor de lo que me esperaba, nunca había sido buena para mentir, pero mi estado no me ayudaba nada en este minuto, trató de esconder su risa volteando el rostro hacia un lado, y yo suspiré entendiendo lo obvio que era mi ánimo en ese minuto. Volvió a mirarme y luego de sonreírme estiró su mano en forma de saludo.

-Bueno, como tu digas, no me he presentado, me llamo Diamante Black, ¿y tu nombre es, preciosa?- me preguntó y yo dudé en responderle con la verdad, pero hasta ahora no había ninguna razón para mentirle, después de todo, estaba siendo muy amable conmigo y quizás podría ayudarme a llegar al hotel.

-Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto Diamante- le dije dándole la mano de vuelta tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

Pero al parecer de nuevo me había equivocado, su mano se tensó y se apretó aun más alrededor de la mía, lo que me asustó y trate de soltarla. Diamante tiró de mi mano y me acercó a él tomándome las caderas para que no me moviera.

-¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame!- le grité enojada, forcejeando para que me soltara de su agarre. Pero Diamante Black era más fuerte que yo.

-Como te dije antes, Chiba no se merece a una chica tan linda como tú, Serena- me dijo acercando su rostro al mío. Me iba a besar y quizás que más, se iba a aprovechar que estaba sola, triste e indefensa. Me apoyó contra una pared y yo giré mi rostro para que sus labios no alcanzaran los míos –creo que una chica tan linda como tú debería ser mía, por lo tanto, así será.

-¡Qué hablas! ¡Suéltame ahora!- traté de empujarlo pero no pude, una de sus manos se alzó para tomar mi rostro pero de un momento a otro algo o alguien impacto contra el dejándome libre de su agarre.

-¡Te dijo que la soltaras! ¿Quién te crees Diamante?- miré aturdida a la persona que hablaba, que de alguna forma esperaba que fuera Darien, pero no era así, era Yaten que lo tenía tirado en el piso tomándolo del cuello. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, me dio un miedo increíble y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, Diamante Black había estado a punto de aprovecharse de mi, y mi salvador no había sido Darien, si no el novio de mi amiga. Me tapé el rostro con mis manos tratando de parar de llorar, no me gustaba verme vulnerable ni débil, pero en ese minuto lo era y todo el que me viera se daría cuenta.

Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon tratando de calmarme y sentí realmente protegida, alcé la vista para ver quien era, porque Yaten seguía encima de Diamante gritándole cosas que no era capaz de entender.

-Tranquila, ya pasó, nunca más se te va a acercar, te lo juro- besó mi frente y pude ver que era Darien el que me abrazaba ¿por qué no se había lanzado el sobre Diamante? Me separé de él bruscamente y lo miré con odio haciendo que entendiera como me había herido en el club -Serena no me mires así, tenemos que hablar, ¿por qué no confiaste en mi en el club? Te fuiste antes de que pudiera decirte cualquier cosa-.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? Me dijiste que Beryl no era tu novia ¡me mentiste Darien!- le grite dándome la vuelta para irme de nuevo, no iba a ser capaz de enfrentarlo, menos ahora.

-¡Serena!- una voz femenina me gritó claramente enojada, me di la vuelta y vi a mi amiga de brazos cruzados apoyada sobre una pierna. Esa era una posición que conocía bastante bien, tenía problemas y no sabía que había hecho yo mal, era Darien el que me había mentido, no yo a él -¡Por Dios Serena! ¿Eres tonta o qué? Tu siempre sacando conclusiones apuradas y nunca escuchas, Yaten vamos, deja a ese imbécil ahí. Darien ¿la llevas después al hotel?-

-Claro Mina, gracias por acompañarme- le dijo Darien a Mina y luego se giró hacia Yaten, que le decía algo a un malherido Diamante que después se iba corriendo como un niño asustado calle abajo- Para la próxima yo me encargo Yaten, no era necesario empujarme de esa forma-.

Yaten se río y luego tomo la mano de Mina, besó la palma y luego abrazó a mi amiga.

-No quería ver a mi amigo siendo declarado culpable de asesinato- dijo antes de tomando a Mina de la cintura y alejarse caminando -¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!

Desaparecieron en la siguiente esquina y yo me di vuelta para mirar a Darien que se sacudía el pantalón y la chaqueta.

-¿Porqué estas lleno de polvo?- le pregunté al darme cuenta de lo sucia que estaba su ropa -Hasta donde me acuerdo fue Yaten el que se lanzó sobre Diamante-.

Darien se acercó a mi, tomó una de mis manos y con la otra acomodó un mechón de mi pelo que estaba fuera de lugar.

-Cuando te vi con Diamante iba a correr hacia ti, pero Yaten me alcanzó y me empujó, haciéndome caer al piso- dijo con una brillante sonrisa en la cara, como si el empujón de su amigo le hiciera gracia, pero luego vio algo en mi rostro que hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera bruscamente- ¿Qué te pasó en la ceja? No me digas que ese te golpeó, ¡te juro que lo mato!-

-¡Claro que no! No es nada no te preocupes- no quería decirle que me había caído por correr llorando, al menos algo de orgullo me quedaba. Me miró tratando de descifrar mis pensamiento pero yo solo negué con mi cabeza para decirle que no insistiera.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y luego apoyó su frente en la mía, suspire fuertemente y acercó su rostro al mío para besarme, pero yo todavía no me había olvidado de lo ocurrido en el club y me alejé para que no lo hiciera.

-Serena, sabes que Beryl no es mi novia, en que estabas pensando cuando saliste así del club- me dijo tomándome ambas manos.

-¿Por qué no iba a serlo? Después de todo, yo tampoco soy tu novia, quizás ya tienes una- le dije mirando el piso, avergonzada por sacarle el tema de que no me había pedido ser su novia. Siempre había hecho como si no me importara y ahora le estaba confesando que era la razón de todas mis inseguridades. Levantó mi rostro con una de sus manos para que lo mirara y me sorprendió la expresión de su rostro ¿acaso estaba.. enojado?

-Espera ¿cómo que no eres mi novia?- me dijo en un tono molesto.

-¡Claro que no soy tu novia! ¡Nunca me lo pediste!- le grité enojada, no estaba para bromas, pero después me di cuenta de que me hablaba en serio y lo mire un poco confundida por su pregunta -¿es que acaso somos novios?-

-¡Claro que si Serena! O eso creía yo..- miró el piso con el dolor en su rostro, al parecer lo había herido, ahora si que no entendía nada -quizás no debí haberlo asumido, perdóname, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que quizás tu no querías, yo solo...-.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuertemente, debía estar soñando, ¿cómo no iba a querer ser su novia? Yo nunca pensé en que quizás, dada nuestra relación no era necesario que me lo pidiera, después de todo, no éramos novios, éramos mucho mas que eso y yo no me había dado cuenta. Me abrazó de vuelta y suspiró, para luego separarme un poco de él agarrándome por los hombros.

-No pensé que necesitaras que te lo pidiera, solo asumí que ya éramos novios- me dijo y luego me besó apasionadamente, y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos para acercarlo aun más a mi. Nos separamos por falta de aire y yo reí pensando en lo impulsiva que había sido al irme así del club. Pero después recordé lo que había dicho Beryl y que Darien ni siquiera me había mirando, entonces lo miré con el rostro serio.

-Espera, entonces ¿por qué Beryl dijo que era tu novia? ¿y por qué tu no dijiste nada?- le dije golpeándole el pecho con el puño cerrado. Darien se río por mi reacción y tomó mi mano que seguía cerrada.

-Te dije que era una estrategia publicitaria, no podemos decir en público que no somos novios, y desde que empecé a salir contigo, ella ha quedado como la despechada y la cornuda. Me tiene desesperado con su mal humor, y la verdad es que Beryl nunca me ha caído muy bien como para andar soportándola, solo quería que nos dejara tranquilos Serena, nunca pensé que ibas a caer en su juego- contestó poniendo cara de puchero y me dieron unas ganas enormes de besarlo, me ponía loca cuando hacia ese gesto.

-Perdón, no debí haber desconfiado de ti- le dije arrepentida por haber hecho que se sintiera mal con mi reacción de niña de dos años.

-No, no debiste haberlo hecho, ahora...- tomó de nuevo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros del mío -para que todo este claro entre nosotros. Serena ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Me reí por su tono burlón al hacerme la pregunta y me alcé sobre mis pies para poder besarlo.

-Si- le contesté casi en un susurró y luego bajé el rostro todavía un poco avergonzada por mi reacción en el club, podía sentir la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y comencé a reír nerviosa.

Darien me abrazó y me levantó dejando mi cara al nivel de la suya, me besó hasta que quedé sin respiración y lo abracé fuertemente.

Los siguientes días fueron simplemente perfectos, los aproveché al máximo con Darien, el rodaje de la película había terminado por lo que no nos separábamos nunca. Me quedaba la mayoría de las veces en su departamento y si no era así, el se quedaba conmigo en el hotel. En ese minuto vivía mi cuento de hadas al máximo y no quería despertar de ese sueño nunca, estaba enamorada hasta no poder más y Darien era todo un caballero conmigo. Me llevó a visitar todos los lugares que había querido ir, a veces acompañados de Mina y Yaten, quienes desaparecían de vez en cuando, me llevaba a cenar a los mejores restaurantes de Paris, incluso lo acompañé a un par de eventos en los que me presentó al resto de sus compañeros de trabajó, productores, actores, directores, todos al parecer sumamente famosos, ya que Mina no dejaba de dar pequeños saltos cuando nos presentaban a alguien nuevo.

En cuanto a Beryl, casi no la vimos, pero cuando era así, Darien simplemente la evitaba, pero cuando ella se acercaba a saludar, él me acercaba a él dándome mi lugar, lo que le agradecía profundamente. La primera vez que la vimos después de la pelea, ella volvió a hacer sus comentarios pero Darien la puso en su lugar dejándola completamente sorprendida y se dio media vuelta para retirarse indignada.

Él día antes de nuestra vuelta a Chile salimos a un pub cerca de nuestro hotel, Mina ya había hablado con Yaten sobre lo que iban a hacer con la distancia por lo que estaba completamente tranquila con el asunto, en cuanto a mi, había hecho todo lo posible por evitar el tema, la diferencia entre mi amiga y yo, era que Yaten no era un actor de fama mundial, por lo que podía viajar con frecuencia a verla, Darien en cambio, comenzaba el rodaje de una nueva película en un mes más. Pero había tomado una decisión.

Íbamos de vuelta al hotel sola con Darien, Yaten y Mina se habían adelantado, cuando decidí tocar el tema por fin.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunté frenando en seco mirando hacia abajo.

-Todo va a salir bien Serena, lo sabes- me contestó sonriendo para darme ánimos. Pero luego vio mi expresión y su rostro cambio a serio - ¿cierto?-

-No, no va a salir bien Darien, no creo- le contesté.

-¡Claro que si! Serena ¿qué pasa?- me dijo acercándose a mi para abrazarme.

-Creo que tenemos que dejar esto hasta aquí, no voy a aguantar esto, no nos vamos a ver nunca, yo..- le dije mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían -yo no sé si pueda Darien-

-No- el rostro de Darien estaba completamente desencajado, bajé la vista para no mirarlo, iba a ser más fácil así -No Serena, no puedes hacer esto-

-Lo siento, yo me voy a Chile y seguiré siendo la persona normal que era antes, tú, en cambio, seguirás siendo Darien Chiba- le dije secándome las lágrimas de mis mejillas, que se habían desbordado.

-Serena- dijo susurrando, me tomó la cara con sus dos manos y me miró fijamente- Serena por favor-

Me separé de él y negué con la cabeza, luego alcé el rostro para mirarlo por última vez.

-Lo siento Darien, es lo mejor y lo sabes- le dije y luego entré al hotel antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, lloré sin parar, pero sabía que era lo mejor, con el tiempo él se olvidaría de mi, yo sabía que yo jamas lo haría, lo vería en todos lados, revistas, la televisión, películas. Había tomado mi decisión, una relación a distancia, que en algún minuto terminaría, sería mucho mas doloroso y yo no iba a aguantar eso, mi corazón no iba a aguantar tanto sufrimiento.

Al día siguiente me subí al avión con el rostro inexpresivo, como el de un muerto, le había pedido a Mina que no tocará el tema y no lo hizo. Mientras el avión despegaba sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba, me sentía vacía, sin alma. Me tapé el rostro con ambas manos y comencé a llorar desesperadamente. Mina me abrazó pero no dijo nada y se lo agradecí. No sabía que iba a ser, realmente no sabía. Al parecer esto sería igual de doloroso, no había forma de que un dolor así desapareciera nunca.

* * *

**Primero que nada, les quería pedir perdón por la demora, la verdad es que estado con algunos problemas personales, nada bueno, y la verdad es que no he estado muy bien para escribir, no me gusta hacerlos esperar (por lo menos a mi me carga cuando no actualizan rápido los fics que leo jajajaja) por lo que les pido disculpas. Ahora que esta todo mejor y mas tranquilo, volveré a escribir :)**

**Gracias a todos lo que leen y sobre todo por los reviews, acuerdense que sus consejos y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y una ayuda increible para mi, los espero con ansias. **

**Perdon de nuevo! Y espero que les guste este capitulo!  
**

**Mjesus**


	8. El Duelo

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo Siete

El Duelo

Mi vuelta a Chile fue prácticamente desastrosa. Casi no salía de mi pieza y lloraba casi todo el día. Mi familia sobre todo mis padres, estaban realmente preocupados, yo no había querido contarles nada, no podía aguantar el dolor que explicar los detalles me produciría, si les contaba que mi sufrimiento era por Darien Chiba, iban a pensar que estaba loca o me hubieran tapado a preguntas que no tenia ganas ni quería responder. Tampoco mis amigos sabían nada al respecto, pero Mina en cambio, les había contado parte de la historia sin decir muchos detalles, pero lo suficiente para que no me molestaran.

Era como si mi alma hubiera dejado mi cuerpo, me sentía vacía, desprotegida y realmente desesperada, era como si no existiera, como si hubiera muerto. No tenia fuerzas para levantarme, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, eso era, nada.

-Serena, por favor- dijo mi padre, tocando la puerta cerrada de mi habitación –hija por favor sal de la pieza, cuéntanos que paso en Paris-

-No papá, por favor, solo déjenme sola- le dije sin prometerle nada, ya que no sabia si algún día iba a estar realmente bien.

-Kenji, déjala tranquila, cuando este lista saldrá- escuché que mi madre le decía.

Mi madre, Ikuko, siempre había sido muy comprensiva, me apoyaba siempre y me ofrecía buenos consejos cuando se los pedía, pero sobre todas las cosas, sabia dejarme tranquila sin que se lo tuviera que pedir. En cambio mi padre, Kenji, siempre había sido más sobre protector, siempre tenia que explicarle muchas veces mis problemas para que los entendiera, pero era un buen padre, hacía un enorme esfuerzo por que todos estuviéramos siempre bien y se preocupaba mucho por nosotros.

Mis hermanos y yo éramos muy unidos también, Molly, la que me seguía en edad, era mi mejor amiga junto con Mina, era muy parecida a mi pero con el pelo castaño claro, tenia dos años menos que yo por lo que habíamos comenzado a salir juntas cuando yo tenia alrededor de 18 años y ella 16, pero ella tenia su propio grupo de amigas al igual que yo el mío, pero nos contábamos todo, excepto claro, lo sucedido en Paris, Molly, al igual que mi madre, había decidido darme tiempo para contarle todo y no me presionaba, Sammy, mi hermano menor, estaba pasando por la peor edad, tenia 16 y era realmente agotador de repente, pero también lo quería mucho y cuando no estaba haciéndose el popular en el colegio, era un buen amigo y un buen consejero cuando lo necesitaba. Éramos una familia muy unida y teníamos una relación que muchos de mis amigos envidiaban.

-Ikuko, solo estoy preocupado, no es normal, Serena no es así- le contesto mi padre, lo que provocó que me sintiera realmente mal.

En verdad estaban preocupados y yo estaba ocasionando su malestar, pero no tenia fuerzas para salir de mi pieza en ese minutos. No estaba lista para ver mil y un fotos de Darien en todos lados, no estaba lista para contarles a todos lo que me había pasado.

Habían pasado dos semanas de estar completamente encerrada en mi misma, me habían ido a ver mis amigas, Ami, Rei y Lita, acompañadas por Mina, pero solo estuvieron para darme apoyo y decirme que todo iba a salir bien, no me preguntaron nada y realmente les agradecía eso.

Mi grupo de amigos eran mi apoyo siempre, por lo mismo me extraño que no vinieran todos, pero supuse que no querían invadir. Habíamos sido compañeros en el colegio y luego algunos entraron juntos a la universidad, pero no nos habíamos separado desde entonces, hacíamos prácticamente todo juntos, salíamos todos los fines de semana, las vacaciones separados eran impensables y si alguno por alguna razón estaba mal o tenia algún problema, acudían todos para dar apoyo y ayudar en lo que pudieran, éramos una familia de once amigos, pero nos comportábamos como hermanos. Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina y yo éramos las mujeres del grupo y los hombres eran Taiki, Nicholas, Jedite, Haruka, Neflite y Malachite.

Ami era la novia de siempre de Taiki y Rei de Nicholas, pero eso sucedió hace poco, siempre pasaban peleando, hasta que se dieron cuenta del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pero el resto tenían novias de otros lados o simplemente estaban solteros. Haruka estaba con Michiru, una hermosa chica, hija de unos amigos de sus padres, y Malachite nos sorprendió hace un año con Zoycite, una rubia de carácter fuerte, lo preciso para controlar a un don Juan como nuestro amigo. Michiru y Zoycite se habían integrado perfectamente al grupo y había pasado a ser unas más de nosotros sin problemas lo que había generado aun más confianza entre todos.

Neflite y Jedite eran los eternos solteros, anteriormente junto a Malachite, eran la sensación del colegio, muy guapos y de una personalidad muy atractiva, hacían que las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies con solo mirarlas, pero nosotras sabíamos como eran y los conocíamos lo bastante bien como para ver mucho más allá de esa faceta que mostraban al resto del mundo. Yo los quería mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ellos, así como también ellos lo harían por mi.

-Serena, tienes visita cariño- escuche decir a mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

Supuse que eran mis amigos ya que solo había recibido llamadas de ellos pero no habían ido a verme aun.

-¿Quién es mamá?- le dije.

-Seiya, ha venido a verte, dice que quiere hablar contigo, ¿le digo que pase?- su respuesta me dejo helada, realmente no sabia que le iba a decir, todo esto había hecho que me olvidara por completo de él, no me había preocupado por si estaba bien o no. Le debía esta conversación y estaba dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad, merecía el esfuerzo y el dolor, después de todo, después de estar cuatro años juntos, habíamos terminado por teléfono mientras yo estaba en Paris paseándome con un actor famoso.

-Si mamá, dile que pase- le dije, se lo debía e iba a terminar con este asunto, si no lo hacía ahora lo tendría que hacer después.

Seiya entro con rostro enojado y confundido, pero al verme su cara cambio a preocupación, debía verme realmente mal.

-Serena- me dijo y se sentó a los pies de mi cama donde estaba sentada apoyada en la pared -¿cómo estas? No he sabido nada de ti, después de.. tu sabes-

-Lo siento Seiya, de verdad lo siento, te debo un explicación y te la voy a dar- le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, tenia que reunir fuerzas para hablar de Darien por primera vez después de que me subí al avión.

-Claro que me la debes, estoy completamente confundido y dolido, después de que me llamaste han sido los peores días de mi vida, pensé que estaba todo bien, pero de repente todo se desmorona- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, por lo que me sentí muy mal, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Seiya, conocí a alguien, y bueno..- no pude seguir, Seiya me miro sorprendido y luego de unos minutos me miro enojado, bajo el rostro tratando de ocultarlo.

-Pero si realmente me amabas no hubiera pasado esto Serena, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?- me contestó casi en un susurro.

-¡Traté de controlarlo Seiya! ¡Lo juro!, pero todo fue tan raro, era como si nos conociéramos de antes y sucedió tan rápido y se me fue de las manos- le conteste tan rápido que me pregunte a mi misma si me habría entendido algo de lo que le había dicho.

-¿Puedo saber siquiera quien era? ¿Puedo saber quien fue el causante de todo esto? Por lo menos dime que valió la pena y que siguen juntos- me contestó.

Ahí estaba la pregunta que no quería que llegara, le tenia que decir la verdad. Tome aire y me senté derecha lista para explicar todo y responder a todas las preguntas que sabia que me iba a hacer.

-Darien Chiba- le dije bajo, esperando que por favor haya escuchado para no tener que repetir el nombre nuevamente, ya que solo decirlo me producía un dolor enorme en el pecho. Tomé más aire para contestar su otra pregunta que me dolía aun mas de que lo que me dolía decir su nombre –y no, no seguimos juntos, termine con él antes de partir de vuelta a Chile-.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero me tenia que controlar, no podía mostrarme tan débil ante una situación que yo misma había ocasionado. Seiya me miro sorprendido, pensé que quizás se debatía entre creerme o no, debió pensar que estaba jugando con él.

-Darien Chiba, ¿el actor?- me dijo en un tono incrédulo –no, no puede ser, otro Darien Chiba, es un alcance de nombres-

-No Seiya, si es Darien Chiba, el actor- lo mire seriamente para que supiera que le estaba hablando en serio, al ver que después de unos minutos no me contestaba decidí comenzar a contarle la historia desde el principio.

-El día que llegamos a Paris, acompañé a Mina a comprar ropa, claro yo también me compré, me conoces- Seiya se rió antes mi comentario y luego continué- Mina sabia que el iba a estar en Paris, de hecho habíamos planeado ir dos días después al set para que ella se pudiera sacar fotos con lo actores, tu sabes, Mina es una fanática, la cosa es que cuando íbamos caminando, nos cruzamos con Darien y Beryl O'Ryan- dije su nombre con cierto recelo, realmente odiaba a esa mujer- no queríamos parecer fanáticas enloquecidas por lo que decidimos seguir de largo, de todas formas íbamos a ir a verlos después. Pero paso algo que no esperábamos, él se me acerco y me pregunto si nos conocíamos de algún lado, el tema es que después nos pidió el numero y ese mismo día llamo y nos invito a las dos a tomarnos un café, conversando supo que Mina cantaba y le ofreció grabar su disco, bueno el tema es que no se que sucedió, fue extraño, pero ya sabes, perdóname por favor, no lo pude controlar y… lo siento Seiya, de verdad-

Terminé de contar la historia, sin muchos detalles que le podrían doler o incomodar. Me miraba con la sorpresa y el dolor en sus ojos, abría y cerraba la boca como buscando las palabras.

-¿Lo amas?- fue todo lo que me pregunto, como si se diera por vencido, era el momento de ser sincera con él, no le iba a mentir, quería dejarle las cosas completamente claras, no porque haya terminado con Darien iba a volver con Seiya.

-Si, muchísimo, no veo la forma de controlarlo, de verdad es como si nos conociéramos de algún lado, todo fue tan natural e incontrolable- logre responderle después de pensar bien las palabras, pero me salieron del alma y no pude evitar contarle la completa verdad, después de todo, Seiya había sido mi novio durante cuatro años, y nos conocíamos a la perfección, y también era mi amigo, había estado conmigo en momentos buenos y malos, no podía mentirle.

Había conocido a Seiya hace cinco años en unos trabajos voluntarios que mi madre me presiono hasta el cansancio para que fuera, la verdad es que fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, con Seiya nos llevamos bien inmediatamente y nos hicimos amigos muy rápido, estuvimos saliendo como tres meses después de volver y desde ahí que éramos novios hasta que conocí a Darien Chiba.

-¿Me puedes explicar entonces por qué rompiste con él?- vi la esperanza en sus ojos al hacerme la pregunta, pero yo no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones.

-No creía que nuestra relación funcionara a la distancia, Darien quería seguir y encontrar la forma de hacerla funcionar, pero la verdad es que no le di mucha opción de opinar al respecto, solo le dije y me escapé, fui una cobarde y lo acepto, pero tienes que entenderme, ¿cómo se supone que la súper estrella tenga una relación a distancia con una persona como yo? Soy completamente corriente, no soy famosa, no tengo mucho dinero, no tengo nada especial, en cambio él va a estar trabajando constantemente con actrices hermosas, rodeado de modelos que mueren por estar con él. Tarde o temprano el se iba a dar cuenta de lo poca cosa que soy yo e iba a terminar conmigo, yo no podría soportar ese dolor, yo no puedo, entonces..- le dije bajando el volumen de mi vez en la ultima frase.

-Entonces terminaste con él antes de que él lo hiciera contigo- me dijo adivinando lo que le iba a decir –Serena Tsukino eres realmente cobarde, no es que no me alegre que lo hayas hecho, créeme que si, pero también soy tu amigo y me preocupo de tu felicidad, Serena, yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz y tu decisión fue todo menos la correcta-.

Quedé impactada con su comentario, nunca pensé que Seiya me iba a decir eso, no era de los que se daban fácil por vencido, pero me demostró que era un buen perdedor cuando sabia que no tenia opción.

Se levanto lentamente, y se acercó a mi, me abrazo fuertemente.

-Serena, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré esperándote, sinceramente creo que no hay esperanzas para mi, pero quiero que lo sepas, por mientras solo puedo decirte que realmente espero que te des cuenta de tu error, y puedas arreglarlo, no se como tratándose de Darien Chiba- dijo su nombre todavía con ese tono de incredulidad, pero lo deje pasar- yo me voy, gracias por ser sincera conmigo, ojala no perdamos la amistad que compartimos, eres muy importante para mi, pero por ahora necesito tiempo para procesar toda esta información-.

Se rió y luego se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

-¡Seiya!- le dije haciendo que se detuviera en el marco de la puerta- ¿podrías tratar de no decirle nada a nadie sobre esto? La verdad es que no estoy preparada para explicarle nada a nadie, y menos quiero contestar preguntas sobre él, realmente te lo agradecería-.

Me guiñó un ojo en respuesta y se fue cerrando nuevamente la puerta de mi habitación dejándome sola y con un peso menos encima. Me sentí aliviada de haber podido hablar con Seiya y explicarle como habían sido las cosas, también me sentí aliviada por hablar con alguien del tema, por lo que decidí contarle todo a mis amigos primero, pero no todavía, era martes, por lo que decidí que el viernes saldría con ellos para contarles todo y responder a todas sus preguntas, tenia tres días para prepararme y eso iba a hacer.

El viernes en la mañana había llamado a mis amigos para decirles que iba a salir con ellos esa noche y se alegraron mucho, Neflite me había hecho algunas bromas que me subieron mucho el ánimo. La verdad es que después de mi conversación con Seiya había decidido volver a la normalidad, o lo mas que pudiera en verdad, había salido de mi pieza pero no le había dicho nada a mis padres y ellos tampoco habían preguntado, solo estaban felices de verme un poco mejor y de haber dejado de estar encerrada en mi pieza.

Era aproximadamente medio día cuando sonó el timbre, le grité a Molly para que fuera a abrir, ya que yo estaba ordenando mi pieza.

-¡Serena te buscan! ¡No se quién es! ¿Lo hago pasar a tu pieza o bajas tu?- me pregunto gritando, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirle al desconocido.

-¡Hazlo pasar al living, si no sabes quien es no creo que sea conveniente hacerlo entrar a mi pieza en este estado!- le conteste riendo al ver el desorden que había en mi pieza.

Escuché como mi hermana abría la puerta, pero no escuché saludo alguno, me quede quieta tratando de oír algo pero solo escuche la exclamación de sorpresa que dio mi hermana.

-Ammm, ¿Serena?- dijo mientras bajaba para ver quien podría ser para que mi segura hermana se quedara sin palabras.

Fue como si mi mundo se hubiera detenido en un segundo, quede paralizada en el penúltimo escalón de la escalera cuando vi quien era el que entraba a mi casa, mi hermana estaba pegada a la manilla de la puerta y parecía igual de impresionada que yo. No podía ser, realmente estaba soñando o algo parecido, Darien Chiba no podía estar ahí, en Chile, en mi casa.

Empecé a hiperventilar y luego estallé en llanto tapándome el rostro con ambas manos tratando inútilmente de ocultarme. Sentí como un par de fuertes brazos me abrazaban y me sentí, después de tres semanas realmente largas, protegida y a salvo. No podía parar de llorar mientras Darien me tomaba en brazos como a un bebé y me llevaba a la sala de estar para sentarme en sus pies en el sillón negro que había en éste.

-Tranquila- me decía haciéndome cariño en la espalda, levante el rostro para mirarlo y asegurarme de que era realmente él, todavía no lo había podido asimilar, estaba completamente impactada. Si era Darien, y sonreí y lo abracé pidiéndole perdón en susurros. Luego miré hacia la puerta de la sala de estar acordándome de que la que había abierto la puerta era mi hermana, y ahí estaba Molly, mirando sorprendida y confundida a la escena que tenia al frente. Me aclare la garganta y me limpie las lagrimas, le dije que después le explicaba solo moviendo los labios para que Darien no escuchara. Asintió una sola vez y subió las escaleras. Escuche la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y luego volví a mirar a Darien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte sorprendida pero a la vez feliz de que hubiera venido.

-Si quieres me puedo ir- me contestó con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

-¡No!- le grité dejándome sorprendida por el tono de desesperación en mi voz –quiero decir, no te vayas, por favor, tenemos que hablar, solo que me sorprende verte aquí, pensé que me odiabas o algo por el estilo, perdóname por favor, me sentí insegura y temía que después de un tiempo te aburrieras de una relación a distancia con una persona insignificante como yo y terminaras conmigo, yo no podría aguantar eso, fui una cobarde y lo siento mucho, no espero que me perdones pero creo que te mereces una explicación mi forma de actuar-.

-Claro que no te odio, y no me voy a ir a ningún lado, por lo menos no sin ti- me respondió dejándome completamente confundida con sus palabras.

-¿No sin mi?- le pregunté esperando que me explicara lo que quería decir, Darien sabia que tenia que terminar mis estudios, no me podía ir así como si nada nuevamente de viaje.

-Serena, entiendo las razones por lo que hiciste lo que hiciste, te entiendo pero no puedo creer que tuvieras tan poca fe en nosotros y eso me dolió, por eso no te seguí inmediatamente cuando te viniste a Chile, me costó dos semanas y unos cuantos sermones de Unazuki decidir venir por ti, entre mujeres parece que se entienden bastante bien- sonrío con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca y me dieron unas ganas locas de besarlo pero decidí no apresurarme a nada.

-¿Unazuki? Tendré que agradecerle después parece- le dije sonriéndole y agradeciendo en mi interior de que Unazuki le hubiera dicho cualquier cosa que lo convenciera de venir por mi, no me esperaba y estaba feliz –debería ser yo quien fuera a buscarte, fue mi culpa, no me merezco que vinieras.

Me sentía culpable y él se merecía a una persona mejor que yo, alguien que se las jugara al cien por ciento por él.

-Pero no lo ibas a hacer, y yo no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, créeme- me dijo y después se acercó para besarme, lo rodee con mis brazos para acercarlo más a mi y lo besé de vuelta apasionadamente, no quería soltarlo, tenia miedo de que se arrepintiera y se fuera.

-Gracias, eres mejor de lo que me merezco, aunque eso lo tenia claro el día que te conocí- me reí avergonzándome por mi confesión.

-No hables tonteras Serena, te amo y lo sabes, no soy más de lo que mereces, no soy nada de otro mundo y lo sabes y jamás me voy a aburrir de ti, tenlo claro, por eso vine, no te podía perder, no ahora que te había encontrado, siempre temí que estuvieran conmigo por quien soy, por mi fama y mi dinero, pero tu me demostraste que no eras de esas personas y te amo por eso y mucho más, te amo por todo lo que eres, es por todo eso y mucho más que..- me levantó y me dejó sentada a su lado para luego el arrodillarse el frente mío sacando una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negra del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, no lo podía creer "_Dios mío" _pensé al ver la cajita –Serena Tsukino, se que quizás no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, pero se que no quiero separarme de ti nunca más, prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Quería llorar, reír, gritar, realmente no sabia que quería hacer, estaba aturdida, no sabia que hacer, hasta que procese lo que Darien me había dicho y salté a sus brazos.

-¡Claro que si! Si, si, si- le dije entre besos. Me puso el hermoso anillo de diamantes pequeños incrustados, pero extremadamente sencillo en mi dedo y luego nos levantamos y me abrazó alzándome en el aire.

Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida, mi cuento de hadas se había vuelto realidad, ahora solo tendría que explicárselo a todos, sobre todo a mis amigos el porque llegaba con un actor de Hollywood a la junta que teníamos hoy día en la noche y porque llevaba puesto un anillo de compromiso, iba a ser un impacto para ellos y me moría por ver sus caras.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, como les prometí, espero empezar a subir capítulos mas rápido. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad es que es el que a mi más me gusta hasta ahora, como todo empieza a tomar forma, pero aun queda historia y no sabemos que pasará después.**

**Gracias Angel Negro 29 y shessid por su comentarios de apoyo y las buenas vibras, todo va mejorando pero de a poco, ya por lo menos puedo escribir de nuevo :) También gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero sus comentarios, opiniones y consejos siempre.**

**¡Besos!**

**Mjesus**


	9. El Compromiso

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo Ocho

El Compromiso

-Permiso- una voz conocida hizo que Darien me soltara de su abrazo y me pusiera nuevamente en el piso. Miré hacia la puerta y vi la delgada figura de mi hermana menor, Molly.

-¡Molly! No lo vas a creer- le dije acercándome a ella emocionada.

-Te aseguro que no Serena, veo que hay cosas que tienes que contarme- me dijo susurrándome al oído para que Darien no pudiera escucharla.

-Ammm, si, perdóname Molly, debí contarte, vamos a la pieza y te cuento- le dije y después me giré para mirar a Darien- Darien, ¿te entretienes un minuto mientras hablo con Molly?-

Subimos las escaleras y nos encerramos en mi cuarto. Después de contarle toda la historia y resolver sus dudas, que definitivamente no eran pocas. Molly a diferencia de mi, se parecía un poco más a Mina, era completamente dada a la farándula y se sabia los nombres y la vida de prácticamente todos los actores de Hollywood. Cuando llegué a la parte de que me había pedido matrimonio, comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que tuve que atraparla y taparle la boca para que Darien no pensara que se estaba involucrando con una familia de locos y saliera corriendo.

Bajamos a la sala de estar donde estaba Darien para poder presentarlos formalmente, ya que por la emoción de verlo no lo había podido hacer.

Cuando llegamos, Darien estaba de pie mirando uno de los tantos cuadros que habían en la sala de estar, tenia una mano en el mentón como si estuviera concentrado pensando en algo.

-Darien- le dije para llamar su atención, se giró en mi dirección y me sonrío con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca –creo que debería presentarte bien a Molly-.

Tomé a mi hermana del brazo, ya que se había quedado petrificada atrás mío y no reaccionada, al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse a tener un cuñado famoso y tan increíblemente guapo.

-Darien, te presento a Molly, mi hermana y una de mis mejores amigas- le dije empujando a Molly en su dirección –Molly, te presento a Darien Chiba, mi novio-.

Dije esto último con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro, no podía creer que me iba a casar con Darien Chiba, el amor de mi vida. Darien se acercó a Molly y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la abrazó, provocando que mi hermana lo abrazara de vuelta un tanto insegura, pero después tomó más confianza. Nos sentamos a conversar los tres de nuestras vidas, Molly le contó sobre qué estudiaba, sobre su novio, Kelvin, y un poco sobre nuestra familia y sus millones de integrantes. Darien la escuchaba atentamente como si quisiera aprenderse cada uno de sus nombres y características, como si mi familia fuera el tema más interesante que existiera. Pensar en eso hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro, cosa que a Darien no le paso desapercibido y me sonrió de vuelta.

El sonido de mi celular hizo que regresara al mundo real, lo fui a buscar a la mesa de entrada donde lo había dejado y conteste.

-¿Diga?- dije con voz ronca, como si estuviera recién despertando, cosa que de cierta forma era verdad.

-¡Serena!- la voz de Mina al otro lado del teléfono casi me revienta el tímpano -¿dónde estas? Te he llamado un millón de veces, la junta hoy día es en mi casa ¿vienes supongo?-

-Sabes que si Mina, pero creo que deberías venir a mi casa primero- le dije ya que sabia que si no le contaba la noticia a ella primero se enfurecería.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?- me dijo en tono preocupado.

-No Mina, o sea, ¡ay! Solo ven ¿ya?- le dije sin querer revelar mucho para no arruinar la sorpresa.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, voy saliendo para allá, pero después te vienes para acá ¿OK?- me dijo en tono de amenaza.

-Bueno Mina, como tu digas- corté el teléfono y volví a la sala de estar donde Molly con Darien.

Estaban todavía muy entretenidos conversando, Darien le preguntaba cosas y Molly las contestaba alegremente. Ambos reían y bromeaban, me alegré de ver lo bien que se estaban llevando, claro que para una persona como Molly, no existía la posibilidad de llevarse mal con una súper estrella de cine.

-¿Quién era?- me preguntó Darien, parándose al notar mi presencia de vuelta en la sala.

-Mina, y viene para acá- le dijo en tono de advertencia, cosa que lo hizo reír.

-Que bien, ya la estaba echando de menos- me contestó volviéndose a sentar. Le regalé una de mis famosas miradas asesinas sin poder evitar los celos. No es que me sintiera celosa de Mina, pero no quería que Darien echara a nadie de menos que no fuera yo.

Darien me miró y frunció el ceño, luego, estalló en carcajadas. Me senté a su lado y tomó mi mano. Molly miraba nuestras manos unidas disimuladamente y sonreía tratando de volver a enfocar su atención en la conversación con su futuro cuñado. Un timbre histérico hizo que paráramos nuestra conversación y me paro a ver de quien se trataba, pero tenia una sospecha de quien podría ser.

-¿Mina?- pregunté creyendo saber de quien se trataba.

-No Serena, soy Sammy ábreme por favor- me había equivocado, era mi hermano menor, lo que me hizo preguntarme que reacción iba a tener al ver al invitado sentado en nuestra sala de estar.

-Sammy, ¿y tu llaves? Las perdiste para variar- le contesté reprochándolo por su constante falta de responsabilidad, ya que era costumbre de mi hermano perder las llaves de la casa, provocando que mi padre tuviera que sacar copias innumerables veces.

-Serena tonta, ábreme y déjame tranquilo- me contesto con su clásico tono de enfado y le abrí riéndome entre dientes.

Fui a abrirle la puerta principal de la casa y le di un pequeño golpe en la nuca mientras entraba castigándolo por el mal trato, sin darme cuenta de que la sala de estar donde estaba Darien y mi hermana tenia una amplia visión hacia la puerta. Mi arrebato de ira provoco que Darien estallara en risas, llamando la atención de Sammy, quien al reconocer a la inesperada visita, se quedara paralizado en la entrada y entrecerrara los ojos tratando de enfocar mejor y luego sacudió su cabeza, como si no pudiera creer de quien se trataba.

-Emm, Sammy, creo que debo presentarte a mi novio- le dije haciéndolo salir de su concentración y enfocara su vista en mi rostro sonriente.

-¿Novio?– me preguntó un poco indeciso de sus palabras.

-Si, ven conmigo- le dije apoyando mi mano en sus espalda para dirigirlo a la sala donde se encontraba nuestra hermana y mi novio.

-Darien- le dije a mi novio haciendo que se parara para saludar al recién llegado –este es mi hermano menor, Sammy-.

Darien le estiró la mano para saludarlo, haciendo que mi hermano hiciera lo mismo por inercia, tomando su mano en modo de saludo, pero seguía mirándome a mi fijamente, completamente confundido.

-Sammy, este es Darien Chiba, mi novio- le dije provocando que Sammy abriera la boca completamente impactado por mi revelación.

Tocaron de nuevo el timbre haciendo que mi hermano saliera de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas, como siempre lo hacia cuando algo lo confundía, y miró a Darien con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola, ¿así que novio?- le dijo señalándole el sillón, indicándole que se sentara, me reí por lo bajo. Encontraba chistoso el aire de protección que tomaba Sammy cada que vez que yo o Molly llegábamos con un novio o un amigo a la casa.

Darien se sentó y comenzó a conversar con Sammy mientras yo contestaba el timbre a quien esperaba que fuera Mina.

-¿Diga?- pregunte tomando el auricular del timbre.

-¡Serena!- un grito provocó que me separará un poco para no romperme el tímpano.

-Mina, por Dios, no grites, te abro en un segundo. Apreté el botón para abrir la reja y salí a abrirle la puerta principal a mi amiga.

-¡Serena!- gritó nuevamente mi amiga. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto gritar? -¿Qué cosa tan importante querías decirme?-

-Pasa, más que decirte, quería mostrarte- le dije haciendo un gesto un poco teatral con la mano para que entrara a la casa.

Mina me miro confundida y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la sala de estar de mi casa, donde se encontraban mis dos hermanos conversando alegremente con el invitado.

-¡Darien!- el grito de mi amiga me hizo saltar.

Darien se levantó y recibió a Mina que se lanzó a abrazarlo y quedo colgada de él.

-Hola Mina, tanto tiempo, Yaten te echa de menos, y te mandó esto- le dijo mi novio, pasándole una caja alargada de terciopelo.

-Gracias- le dijo Mina casi en un susurro, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que se había emocionado por el gesto de su novio, y también para saber que moría de ganas de estar con él en este minuto y eso la entristecía.

Abrió la caja y dentro había un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón con minúsculos diamantes incrustados, era más bien simple, pero realmente hermoso y elegante. Mina se lo colocó en silencia y luego miró a Darien con una sonrisa que casi iluminó el lugar. Eso me alegró mucho y por un momento decidí esperar un momento antes de contarle mis planes con Darien, quería que disfrutara de su momento de felicidad.

-Bueno ¿y me vas a decir que haces aquí Darien? Claro que viniste a ver a Serena y por la sonrisa de mi amiga puedo decir que han vuelto, pero ¿no empezabas con una nueva película?-le preguntó Mina, haciendo que sintiera mi piel caliente al enrojecerse.

-Pues tienes razón Mina, he venido a rogarle a tu amiga que vuelva conmigo, claro que me costó menos de lo que esperaba- todos se rieron a carcajadas, menos yo que sentía como mi piel comenzaba hervir debido a la vergüenza –Creo que debemos contarte algo, conociéndote eres capaz de golpearnos si no lo hacemos ahora-.

Tenia razón, Mina sabia perfectamente donde mi padre guardaba un bate en caso de que entrara un ladrón si estábamos solas en casa. Era momento de decirle y sabia cual iba a ser su reacción. Traté de camuflar la risa al pensar en eso, pero Mina me escuchó y voltio su rostro con gesto interrogatorio.

-Mina, creo que deber tomar asiento- le dije señalándole el espacio entre mi hermano y mi hermana. Ella se sentó y yo hice lo mismo al lado de Darien, tome aire, ya que no solo era Mina la que no sabia, si no también Sammy, de quien más me preocupaba su reacción –Mina, Sammy, Darien y yo nos vamos a casar-.

Darien tomó mi mano y la levantó enseñando el anillo, una enorme sonrisa ocupaba su bello rostro y verlo así provocó que yo sonriera también. Sammy estaba blanco de la impresión, pensé que se iba a ahogar, Mina abría y cerraba la boca como si buscara las palabras precisas que decir pero finalmente se quedo callada, apoyando su cabeza en su puño cerrado.

-Guau- fue todo lo que dijo Mina y de repente se paró y suspiro.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, mi amiga estaba encima de Darien y de mi, abrazándonos a los dos, gritando lo muy feliz que estaba y que quería empezar ya a planificar la boda. Sammy seguía blanco lo que me preocupó, hasta que lo vi tomar aire y aclararse la garganta para reclamar nuestra atención. Mina se separó de nosotros y giró el rostro hacia Sammy, lo miro atentamente y se volvió a sentar entre él y Molly. Sammy soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando Molly le pegó un pequeño golpe en la nuca, igual que yo siempre lo hacia.

-Siempre arruinando el momento Samuel- le dijo mi amiga, llamándole por el nombre completo, algo que no le gustaba nada. Al ver que mi hermano no reaccionaba Mina decidió ocupar otra de sus tantas técnicas que usaba con mis hermanos –¡ve y dale un abrazo a tu hermana tonto!

Le gritó tan fuerte, que Sammy de un salto se levantó a abrazarnos, me daba risa lo mucho que se parecía Mina a mi, y como con el tiempo había aprendido controlar a mis hermanos igual o mejor que yo.

-Felicidades Serena tonta, felicidades Darien- dijo Sammy mientras nos abrazaba, luego nos soltó y se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado. Dejé pasar su insulto, después de todo, estaba felicitándome.

La tarde pasó de lo más agradable, llena de risas y mis hermanos se llevaron increíble con Darien, lo que me sacó un gran peso de encima. Mi papá se encontraba en un viaje de negocios juntos con mi madre, ya les contaría la noticia al día siguiente cuando estuvieran de vuelta. Ahora faltaba contarle a mis amigos, y eso seria esa misma noche en la junta que tendríamos en la casa de Mina.

-¡Serena apúrate! La junta es en mi casa y yo sigo aquí- me gritó Mina desde debajo de la escalera.

-¡Ya voy Mina! ¡Dame un segundo!- le dije mientras me ponía mis zapatos y bajaba por las escaleras para encontrarme a Mina y a Darien en la puerta de mi casa esperándome. Darien se veía tan guapo que me dolió el estomago.

Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí desde el segundo escalón de la escalera y antes de que me diera cuenta había saltado a sus brazos y el me había agarrado como si fuera una pluma. Me dio vergüenza mi reacción pero al parecer a él le gustó, pero me puse roja igual. Me tomó la mano y salimos de mi casa para subirnos al automóvil de Mina.

Ya habíamos decido como contarle a los chicos sobre mi compromiso, se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa, solo pensarlo saco una sonrisa en mi rostro, Darien se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, y tan solo sonrió de vuelta.

Mis amigos empezaron a llegar de a poco a la casa de Mina y conversábamos alegremente en el salón de esta. Darien estaba en la pieza de Mina, su aparición iba a ser una sorpresa. Ami y Taiki habían llegado juntos, y como siempre, los primeros en llegar, ya que eran los más responsables, seguidos por Haruka con su novia Michiru llegaron después junto con Malachite y Zoycite. Rei y Nicholas se tardaron un poco ya que habían pasado a buscar a Lita quien vivía bastante lejos del resto y como siempre Jedite y Neflite llegaron tarde cada uno por su lado. Ya estábamos todos juntos de nuevo y comenzaron a preguntarnos a mi a Mina sobre nuestro viaje, ya que desde nuestra vuelta a Chile, era la primera vez que estaba todo el grupo reunido.

Cuando llegó la hora de contarles la noticia decidí levantarme y me aclaré la garganta para que me prestaran atención.

-Chicos, creo que tengo que darles algunas noticias- les dije un poco nerviosa.

-Serena, ¿pasa algo?- me preguntó Ami quien siempre había sido la más observadora del grupo y claramente notó mi nerviosismo.

-Ay Ami, déjala hablar ¿ya?- le dijo Mina, quien casi no se aguantaba la risa al ver mi nerviosismo.

-Bueno chicos, creo que primero que todo, debo pedirles disculpas, la verdad es que mi actitud hace unas semanas no ha sido la mejor y ustedes estaban muy preocupados por mi- me quede callada por un momento ya que esperaba que alguien tuviera algo que decir, pero al ver que todos seguían mirándome proseguí con mi discurso –bueno, la cosa es que, como ustedes deben saber, conocí a alguien en Paris, alguien especial, y decidí terminar todo cuando volví a Chile, por cobarde. Hoy en la tarde recibí una visita y se podrán imaginar de quien. Y…-.

No pude seguir hablando ya que me di cuenta de que todos se estaban inclinando a hacia mi, muy intrigados por mi relato, eso me puso nerviosa y miré el piso.

-¡Y qué Serena! Sigue, no nos vas a dejar así por Dios- me dijo Rei, quien parecía ya enojada por mi silencio.

-Me voy a casar- escupí de una sola vez, esperando gritos, preguntas y cualquier otro tipo de reacción de parte de mis amigos, ya que generalmente no podían estar callados mucho tiempo seguido. Pero no pasó nada, solo había silencio y eso hizo que por primera vez en mi vida, enrojeciera violentamente ante mis amigos.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Jedite después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Me voy a casar chicos, él vino y me lo propuso, y yo acepté- les dije mostrándoles el anillo en mi dedo.

-Pero, ¿quién es Serena? Si vino aquí, a Chile, ¿por qué no esta aquí con nosotros?- me pregunto Lita.

-Si esta aquí, bueno en la pieza de Mina, quería que fuera una sorpresa, espérenme un segundo, van a conocer a mi prometido- les dije mientras salía corriendo hacia la pieza de Mina.

Después de unos minutos estaba de vuelta en el salón y entre antes que Darien.

-Chicos, les presento a mi novio, Darien- les dije haciendo pasar a Darien.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un gemido por parte de Rei, y un "guau" por parte de Neflite, Mina solo reía por los rostros de todos los demás. Fue un silencio de lo más incomodo que se me hizo eterno.

-Darien… Chiba- fue el comentario de Ami y después diez miradas se posaron en mi llenas de preguntas en los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, nuevamente muchas gracias por los reviews, me encantan! Ojalá les guste este capitulo, digamos que es mi regalo de navidad para uds jajajajjaa.**

**Tambien gracias por sus animos, les cuento que todo esta MUCHO MEJOR es increible como todo puede mejorar tan rapido y esoty muy feliz por eso. Perdonenme por los atrasos pero estoy llena de cosas pero espero que pronto pueda escribir más.**

**Todavia queda mucha historia asique esten atentos a los siguientes capitulos..**

**de neuvo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi fic, recuerden que es mi primer fic, asi que porfavor dejen sus comentarios, criticas o lo que sea.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**Mjesus**


	10. El Estreno

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

Capitulo Nueve

El Estreno

-¡Serena!- gritó mi amiga Lita después de que volviera el color a los rostros de mis amigos. El grito de Lita me relajó, ya que pensaba que morirían por falta de aire, pero esa calma duró hasta que todos volvieron en sí y comenzaron a gritar preguntas al mismo tiempo, provocando que diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás chocando con el pecho de Darien. Mi futuro marido me puso las manos en los hombros en señal de apoyo.

-Chicos- dije casi en un susurro, que definitivamente no se escuchó entre los gritos enfurecidos de mis amigos –Chicos-.

-¡Basta!¡Dejen hablar a Serena!- el grito autoritario de mi inseparable amiga, Mina, había hecho que los demás se quedaran en silencio, yo me quede mirando con asombro como la siempre alegre Mina, había puesto en orden a todo el grupo.

Miré a mis amigos, que habían cambiado el objetivo de sus miradas hacia mi guapo novio y a mi. Decidí que la mejor estrategia sería disipar las dudas que mi repentino anuncio había provocado en mis amigos.

-Esta bien, ¿qué quieren saber?- les pregunté finalmente, y antes de que pudiera terminar, fui bombardeada por preguntas.

La siguiente semana fue increíblemente agitada. Al momento de presentar a mi prometido, no consideré el alboroto que podría causar en mis amigos y en mi familia, puesto que para mi ya era natural el hecho de estar con él, y casi se me había olvidado que era una estrella de cine… casi.

Era lógico que no podía ir al cine con él, o ir a pasear a algún lugar con mucha gente, como lo hacen las parejas normales, pero a mi no me importaba, yo sabía que Darien no quería que los paparazzis se enteraran de su paradero, y en las noticias sobre farándula, ya se estaba hablando de su desaparición, ¿quién imaginaría que estaría en Chile?

Estuve una semana en Chile desde la llegada de Darien, debido a que tendría que volver a Estados Unidos a rodar su nueva película, y claro que yo iría con él. Lo habíamos decidido juntos, aunque no hubo mucha discusión al respecto. Darien quería que me fuera con él, y yo no quería pasar de nuevo por lo que pase en mi vuelta a Chile de Paris, por lo tanto decidimos que yo viviría con él, en su casa en Hollywood, y planificaría la boda ahí.

Todavía no habíamos decidido donde sería la ceremonia, yo no quería que fuera en Chile, creía que era más emocionante hacerla en Estados Unidos, pero todavía no estaba resuelto, y como la boda sería en un año más, después del lanzamiento de la película en la que Darien comenzaría a trabajar ahora, no tenía ningún apuro.

Mis padres habían reaccionado relativamente bien a la noticia, no habían reconocido a Darien, hasta que yo les dije a que se dedicaba, por lo que consideraron a Darien como cualquier otra persona, y yo me di cuenta de que eso le gustó mucho a él.

Faltaba media hora para que aterrizara nuestro vuelo, yo miraba por la ventanilla mientras que Darien, no había hecho otra cosa que hablar por teléfono en la última hora de vuelo, lo que me tenía un poco aburrida, pero por el rostro serio que tenía mi novio, asumí que se trataba de un tema importante. Me iba a poner los audífonos para escuchar música cuando cortó el teléfono.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté mientras él guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No quiero que te pongas nerviosa, pero te tengo que preparar para lo que viene.- me dijo serio, y aunque me lo había pedido, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa igual.

Lo miré confundida mientras el me pasaba unos lentes oscuros. Los analicé por un momento y volví a mirar a Darien aun más confundida.

-¿Porqué me pasas estos?- le pregunté mientras el sacaba unos para él.

-Saben que vuelvo hoy, alguien ha filtrado información de la aerolínea a los medios de comunicación.- me dijo con el rostro apenado, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba, pero me tomó un tiempo analizar la situación y empezar a híper ventilar. Darien me tomó la mano tratando de calmarme pero no funcionó.

La azafata avisaba que íbamos a aterrizar y que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, lo hice sin poner atención. No quería ser atacada por paparazzis, no quería salir en los medios de comunicación, me gustaba mi vida sin que nadie supiera quién era, de dónde era o qué me gustaba comer, pero me había enamorado de un hombre cuyo mundo incluía eso y no iba a renunciar a él por ese pequeño detalle.

Después de recoger nuestras maletas, se nos acercaron dos grandes hombres y se pusieron a nuestros lados, Darien me explicó que eran los guardaespaldas, me tomó la mano y me acercó a él. Me acarició la mejilla con sus dedos y me dio un pequeño beso. Luego me puso una gorra que uno de sus guardaespaldas le había dado.

-Te amo- me dijo y luego comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto con nuestras manos tomadas.

Una avalancha de luces nos atacó, me quedé ciega por un momento cuando por fin pude volver a ver me vi abordada por miles de personas que hacían preguntas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién es ésta joven, Darien? ¿Donde estuvieron todo este tiempo? ¿Su relación es formal? ¿Es ella la razón de tu ruptura con Beryl?- preguntaban insistentes periodistas a Darien y a mi.

-El señor Chiba no contestará ninguna de sus preguntas- decía un hombre que no conocía, asumiendo que sería el manager de Darien. Era rubio, de ojos azules y bastante guapo, tenía algo en su rostro muy parecido a Darien.

Entramos a una limosina que nos esperaba afuera del aeropuerto junto con el hombre desconocido. Baje mi rostro sabiendo que estaba completamente sonrojada, sabía que los medios iban a estar pendientes de mi relación con Darien, pero nunca imaginé que sería a ese nivel, esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-Serena, el es Helios, mi primo y manager- me dijo Darien, mientras Helios se levantaba para abrazarme cariñosamente y volvía a sentarse en su asiento, entonces me quedo claro el por qué del parecido con Darien.

-Es un gusto conocerte Serena, Darien no ha parado de hablar de ti, me ha complicado el trabajo ya que no me pone atención- dijo entre risas, mientras Darien solo sonreía y yo me ponía más roja de lo que ya estaba.-Todos te esperan en casa de Darien, te gustará conocer a la familia, todos están ansiosos por conocerte.-

Después de media hora de viaje, llegamos a una casa enorme, donde en la entrada esperaban aun más periodistas que en el aeropuerto. Golpeaban las ventanas del automóvil tratando de llamar la atención pero Darien permanecía conversando con Helios de temas a los que no presté mucha atención.

Una vez que paramos un hombre me abrió la puerta, y fue ahí cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo enorme que era esa casa. Mire a Darien asustada y él me sonrío tiernamente.

-Bienvenida a casa- me dijo, y luego me beso en la frente.

Me tomó de la mano y me guío al interior de esa mansión. Una vez adentro me encontré con tres personas esperándonos en la entrada. Los tres eran increíblemente parecidos a Darien, por lo que asumí que debían ser sus padres y su hermana. Me acerqué lentamente para saludarlos pero la mujer mayor se me abalanzó encima y me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me ahogó. Cuando se separo de mi tenía la sonrisa más grande que había visto en mi vida. Le sonreí tímidamente de vuelta y Darien llego a mi lado y me puso la mano alrededor de mi cintura en señal de apoyo.

-Serena, ellos son mi familia. Esta mujer que te atacó es mi madre Atenea. El mi padre Mamoru, y esta pequeña es mi hermana Hotaru- me dijo Darien mientras que cada uno me iba abrazando cuando los presentaban.

Me sentí realmente cómoda, al principio me sorprendió ya que no pensé que iba a conocer a su familia tan rápido. Tenía miedo de que no fuera lo que esperaban, pero me sentí querida y lo más importante, me hicieron sentir como de la familia. Más tarde nos sentamos a comer y pude conocerlos mejor. Eran una familia muy unida y se notaba que se querían mucho. Me habría gustado estar con mi familia, y que se conocieran. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso después, al fin y al cabo, esta iba a ser mi familia también.

-Serena, se me olvido contarte. La próxima semana hay un estreno de una nueva película. Estoy invitado y me gustaría ir contigo. Se que es un poco pronto para empezar ya con este tipo de cosas pero realmente quiero que vengas conmigo- me dijo Darien tomándome las manos. –Será una buena forma de presentarte al mundo como mi novia y mi futura esposa- agregó.

No lo podía creer, iría al estreno de una película en Hollywood, con alfombra roja y todo, y lo más importante de todo, iría con Darien, y todo el mundo sabría quien era yo para el. La emoción de supero y comencé a respirar más rápido de lo normal. Darien me miro extrañado.

-Si no quieres ir no vamos Serena, no es una obligación, por favor relájate no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres hacer- dijo mal interpretando mi reacción.

-No es eso, solo que estoy muy feliz y me emocioné- le dije dándole un cariñoso apretón en sus manos para darle a entender que realmente quería ir con él.

Los siguientes días pasaron entre modistas para mi vestido del estreno y modistas para mi vestido de novia. La semana pasó realmente rápido, me presentaron al resto de la familia, quienes fueron realmente agradables conmigo y aproveché de ver algunos de los primeros detalles de la boda. A pesar de que faltara mucho, no quería dejar nada para último momento.

-¡Serena, vamos!- escuché en el primer piso mientras me hacía unos últimos retoques en el maquillaje antes de ir al estreno. Darien parecía apurado y yo lo estaba atrasando.

-¡Ya voy!- grité de vuelta. Tomé mi pequeño bolso, metí algunas cosas importantes que quizás iba a necesitar, y me miré por última vez en el espejo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, mi vestido azul me quedaba bastante bien, no era muy llamativo, y tenia un escote bastante recatado, pero yo no quería llamar la atención.

Baje apurada y paré unos escalones antes de llegar al piso para darle un efecto más especial, la verdad no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero siempre hacían eso en las películas y yo también quería hacerlo. Darien me miró y sonrío ampliamente, estiró su mano para que bajara y lentamente me acerqué a él. Mi rostro debe haber estado de un rojo escarlata intenso, pero no me importó, Darien se veía realmente guapo y yo quería tomar esa mano que me ofrecía.

-Estas preciosa, realmente hermosa- me dijo sonriendo y yo de un impulso me puse de puntillas y lo besé.

-Tu más- le dije sonriendo.

Se rió y de la mano salimos hacia una limosina que nos esperaba a las afueras de la casa. Un hombre nos abrió la puerta y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el evento. Los nervios empezaron a hacerse presentes, realmente no sabía que se hacía en un estreno. Cuando llegamos se bajo primero Darien y me estiró su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Una vez que estuve afuera de la limosina otro mar de luces se hizo presente. Paparazzis por todos lados tomaban fotografías de Darien y de mi. Respiré hondo y me dije a mi misma que esto no iba a ser para siempre, solo era la novedad y todos querían hablar de la novia "don nadie" de Darien Chiba.

Les di mi mejor sonrisa y avancé con Darien por la alfombra roja. Parábamos de vez en cuando para que Darien respondiera algunas preguntas y yo simplemente sonreía a su lado. De las pocas revistas que vi de farándula vi que eso hacían las parejas de los famosos en la alfombra roja. Realmente no quería ser el centro de atención y a Darien se le daba mejor eso de hablar con gente que quería saber de su vida privada, así que solo sonreí y trate de verme lo mejor posible al frente de las cámaras para que Darien no tuviera que pasar vergüenza por su novia poco atractiva y poco fotogénica.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la entrada del teatro, Darien se acercó a un periodista para hablar con él, dejándome sola. Decidí simplemente sonreír y saludar como una tonta a gente que no tenia idea quien era yo. Una exuberante pelirroja se acercó a mi, me di cuenta inmediatamente de quien era, Beryl.

-Se te ve bien con ese vestido de segunda mano, que lástima que no seas más bonita, Darien se merece una mujer que se vea bien a su lado, no un estropajo como tú- me dijo en un susurro mientras seguía posando para las cámaras y saludaba con una mano estirada a los fans con su vestido rojo brillante, con un escote hasta el ombligo un tajo que mostraba su pierna prácticamente hasta su ropa interior. Me sonrío con ironía, me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrío nuevamente a las cámaras y siguió su camino.

* * *

**Por favor perdónenme lo mucho que me he demorado en subir nuevos capítulos, pronto subiré el siguiente. Entré a estudiar nuevamente y el tiempo realmente no lo tengo. Voy a empezar una nueva historia dentro de poco, que es una historia que tengo prácticamente lista así que probablemente subiré la historia completa de una. **

**Gracias por todo el apoyo de siempre, por lo irresponsable que soy, no me lo merezco pero aun así, casi dos años sin publicar, prometo no volver a dejar mis historias botadas, muchas gracias por los comentarios.  
**

**Saludos y abrazos para todas y todos mis lectores.  
**

**Mjesus  
**


	11. El Desconsuelo

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

* * *

Capitulo Diez

El Desconsuelo

Cuando Darien volvió notó en mi rostro que algo no andaba bien. Le susurre "Beryl" al oído y comenzó a buscar con cabeza hasta que la vio sonriéndole maliciosamente. Sonrío por última vez a la gente y entramos rápidamente al teatro.

Una vez adentro, donde nadie nos podía ver, me largué a llorar como una niña de 10 años. Darien me preguntaba que me había dicho y yo simplemente le dije que no importaba. Una vez que logré controlar mi llanto, lo miré y le sonreí.

-No voy a dejar que nada de lo que me diga me afecte, ya ha ido demasiado lejos, solo esta celosa- le dije y luego me acerqué para darle un cariñoso y largo beso.

-Te amo Serena, no voy a dejar que se vuelva a acercar a ti- me dijo y apoyó su frente en mi frente.

-No, no hagas nada por favor, eso solo nos traerá más problemas, pronto se va aburrir de atormentarme y todo estará bien- le contesté. No quería que se acercara ni hablara con ella, quien sabe de que sería capaz y prefería yo encargarme de ella.

Entré al baño y agradecí a Dios por haber metido algunos maquillajes en el bolso, ya que tenía los ojos hinchados como pelotas de basquetbol. Justo entró una persona al baño pero no le presté mucha atención, hasta que decidí mirar para ver quien era. ¡Por dios! Era Kakyuu, la actriz de Hollywood, ganadora de no se cuantos Oscars, Mina hablaba día y noche de ella. Pero que estaba diciendo, estaba en un estreno de una película en Hollywood, claro que ella iba a estar ahí.

La miré de reojo tratando de ocultar mi hinchado rostro y seguí sacando los maquillajes del bolso. Sentí que alguien me tomaba del mentón y me giraba hacia un lado.

-Estabas llorando- me dije Kakyuu. Yo me sonrojé como un tomate y baje el rostro avergonzada. -¿Eres la pareja de Darien Chiba no cierto? Deberías estar feliz, no llorando ¿Te hizo algo?- agregó.

-No, el no me hizo nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo quiero ocultar la hinchazón- respondí.

-Algo te pasó, si no es muy entrometida ¿te puedo preguntar que sucedió?- me dijo, en su rostro se mostraba ternura y preocupación. Algo en su mirada me dio confianza y terminé contándole lo que me dijo Beryl.

-Esa mujer no tiene nada mejor que hacer que hacerle daño a las personas. No eres fea, eres preciosa y que nadie te diga lo contrario, y ese vestido es maravilloso. Eres una mujer muy afortunada ¿lo sabes? Este medio es muy agresivo y seguramente te atacaran constantemente, mentirán sobre ti, sobre Darien, sobre todos. No dejes que te afecten, no digo que sea fácil, pero si realmente amas a Darien- tomó mi mano y acarició mi anillo de compromiso- vas a ser superior- me dijo tomando la esponja del maquillaje y ayudó a pintarme.

Salimos juntas del baño y llegamos donde estaba Darien con rostro preocupado. Tome la mano de Darien sonriente y luego le sonreí a Kakyuu.

-Tienes una verdadera joya en tus manos Chiba, cuídala si no quieres que te la quiten- dijo riendo Kakyuu a Darien.

-Lo se, la cuidaré mucho- Darien sonrió amistosamente a Kakyuu. Nos dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida y se alejó en su elegante vestido negro con un caminar que hablaba de lo segura de que estaba de si misma.

Un hombre vestido de rojo nos guio amablemente a nuestros asientos. Darien me ayudo a sentarme de manera muy sobreprotectora, lo mire atentamente pero no le tome importancia. No podía creer donde me encontraba. Era un teatro enorme, lleno de asientos que ocupaban personas famosas, que ni en mis sueños pensé en podría estar tan cerca. Tenia que acostumbrarme, ese era el mundo de Darien y ahora sería el mío. Yo pertenecería a ese mundo. Una carcajada intento salir de mi garganta y tuve que taparme la boca para no reír en voz alta.

Darien me miro extrañado y me sonrojé de la vergüenza.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo solo negué con la cabeza. –Veo que algo te parece chistoso-

-Me atoré- le conteste mirando al frente para que no notara la mentira.

Me sonrió amablemente y tomó mi mano. Las luces comenzaron a perder intensidad y quedamos casi a oscuras al igual que en el cine. Las luces del escenario se encendieron y comenzó un show de acrobacias impresionante.

Después de varios discursos y agradecimientos y por supuesto la película completa, dieron un receso antes de un cocktail. Me levanté para ir al baño pero Darien me tomo la mano.

-¿Dónde vas?- me preguntó.

-Al baño, si no es mucha molestia- lo miré divertida por su reacción, como si fuera a salir corriendo.

-Te acompaño- Me respondió levantándose de su asiento.

-No es necesario Darien, puedo ir sola.- Le dije decidida, no iba a dejar que me tratara como una niña que no sabe cuidarse.

-Serena.- Le preocupaba que me encontrara con Beryl, se le notaba en el rostro, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Nada de Serena, Darien, puedo cuidarme sola, solo voy al baño. Espérame aquí.- Me levante de mi asiento y comencé a caminar. Miré hacia atrás pero Darien se había quedado en su asiento. Suspiré aliviada, no podía ser así cada vez que viniéramos a un evento de estos, tengo que ser capaz de integrarme y valérmelas por mi misma.

Fui al baño donde había ido antes a arreglarme el maquillaje. Estaba lleno. Lleno de actrices que solo había visto en películas, actrices más famosas de lo que jamás podría pensar. No sabia por donde empezar, como comportarme, por lo que me dije a mi misma que eran mujeres iguales a mi, y tenia que portarme como si fuera un baño público cualquiera.

Esperé a que se desocupara algún baño y entre de la manera más elegante que pude. Me preocupé de que todo estuviera en su lugar para salir y me paré al frente del espejo para retocar mi maquillaje, igual como lo estaban haciendo las dos mujeres a mis lados. Saque la esponja y me preocupe de que mis ojos no siguieran hinchados, y para mi alegría mi rostro lucía bastante bien. Comencé a retocarme y una de las mujeres guardó sus maquillajes en un pequeño estuche y se miró al espejo. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se giro rápidamente hacia mi. No recordaba su nombre, pero la había visto muchísimas veces en películas.

-Eres la nueva novia de Darien ¿No cierto? Serena- me preguntó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, soy yo- le respondí con la voz temblorosa.

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte!- La mujer me abrazó fuertemente y me quede quieta. –Eres realmente hermosa, te había visto en fotos pero en persona estas realmente radiante. Soy Reika Nishimura, trabajé en Misión Azteca con Darien hace algunos años.-

Le sonreí amablemente y asentí con la cabeza, menos mal se había presentado, mi poco conocimiento de la farándula casi me pone en un aprieto. Me arregle un mechón de pelo que se había salido de su lugar con el abrazo. Miró mi mano y la tomo para ver más de cerca el anillo.

-Precioso, absolutamente mi gusto. Felicitaciones querida, espero que sean muy felices.- Me dio un par de palmaditas en la mano.

-Muchas gracias.- le respondí con sinceridad. Reika me abrazo nuevamente y me besó en la mejilla.

–Debemos volver ya.- me dijo tiernamente, guardó el pequeño estuche de maquillajes y se dio media vuelta.

Salió del baño y me dejó ahí. Mina y Molly se morirían por estar en mi lugar en este momento. Me miré al espejo y me arreglé el vestido una vez más. Verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden y salí rápidamente del baño. Caminé hacia nuestros asientos y vi que Darien estaba parado en el pasillo, era uno de los pocos que quedaban en el gran teatro. Miraba a su alrededor con el rostro preocupado. Apuré el paso y le tome el hombro. Se giró y botó el aire que tenia contenido.

-Todo bien, nadie intento secuestrarme ni nada.- le dije divertida por su expresión. Me miró por un instante y me sonrió tiernamente. ME tomó por los hombros y me beso apasionadamente.

-No lo digas ni en broma. Vino Reika a decirme que se habían encontrado en el baño.- Darien me tomó la mano y caminamos fuera del teatro.

-Si, fue muy agradable conmigo, se nota que te tiene mucho cariño.- le dije esperando alguna respuesta interesante.

-Es la ex novia de Andrew, estuvieron juntos por incontables años, siempre pensé que se casarían, pero parece que no eran tal para cual, quien sabe.- me respondió sonriendo algo apenado, se notaba que quería mucho a Reika, le debe haber dado mucha pena que terminara con Andrew. Le apreté la mano y seguimos caminando al cocktail que se estaba sirviendo en la sala de al lado.

La salida fue menos tormentosa que la llegada. Habíamos salido de los último para evitar el tumulto de gente. Los fotógrafos se había ido en su mayoría, solo quedaban algunos que se acercaban a preguntar cosas sobre la película.

Estaba increíblemente cansada. Darien me dijo que lo acompañara a hablar con un productor sobre un contrato de no se qué, pero no me podía los pies. Otra cosa más a la lista de costumbres, los zapatos altos no eran mi fuerte. Le dije que lo esperada en el auto. Darien me señaló la limusina que se encontraba a unos metros y me beso tiernamente. Comencé a caminar, lo único que quería era sacarme estos zapatos. Estaba a unos metros cuando de repente algo mojado tapó mi boca. Trate de gritar pero tenia a Beryl abrazándome como si fuéramos las mejores amigas. Todo comenzó a ponerse borroso hasta que todo era negro.

* * *

**Amigaas! por favor perdonenme la eternidad que me demore en subir este capitulo, les prometo que ahora si termino la historia, solo quedan un par de capitulo que ya estoy escribiendo. Empece de nuevo la universidad y con la cantidad de trabajo ha sido imposible seguir con la historia, sin considerar la falta de inspiración que me dificulto seguirla.**

**Por favor perdónenme. **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, espero que dentro de los próximos días tenga tiempo para subir los que faltan.**

**besos!**

**mjesus..**


	12. El Recuerdo

**Primero que todo, **_**los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los utilizo sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.**_

* * *

**Capitulo Once**

**El Recuerdo**

Estaba en algún lugar extraño, había estado aquí antes. Comencé a caminar por unos pasillos de mármol, muy luminosos, había demasiada luz. Estaba sola.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Se escuchaba el eco de mi voz. Nadie respondía.

Tenía miedo, comencé a correr, pero algo me incomodaba. Mi ropa, no era el vestido que había llevado al estreno. Era blanco y muy pomposo, como de princesa, me costaba moverme rápido, por lo que intente caminar lo más rápido que pude. No encontraba a nadie y nadie respondía a mis llamados. Estaba sola.

De repente me sentí en un lugar familiar, ya no tenía miedo, conocía ese lugar y sabía exactamente donde ir. A lo lejos unas enormes puertas se acercaban a mi, camine más rápido. Los bordes dorados de la puerta resplandecían a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Demasiada luz. Sabía que si llegaba a esa puerta estaría segura, sabía que algo bueno me esperaba al otro lado.

A pesar del peso del vestido, comencé a correr, me dolían las piernas pero lo hice igual. Una vez que llegue a la puerta dude en tomar sus manillas, pero el sentimiento de seguridad me hizo tener el valor de hacerlo. No tenía miedo, tan solo estaba ansiosa. No sabía porque este lugar me resultaba tan increíblemente familiar, estaba segura que había estado al frente de estas puertas anteriormente.

Tome las manillas firmemente y las gire para abrir la enorme puerta. Un rayo de luz cegador me quito la vista por un momento, pero cuando la recuperé vi un hermoso prado, lleno de flores de muchos colores. Preciosas todas, muy bien cuidadas, sentí un deseo incontrolable de correr entre esas flores y descansar en ellas. La felicidad corrió por mis venas y corrí hasta que mis piernas no dieron más, me dolían tanto los pies.

Me acosté en medio del prado y cerré los ojos, estaba segura ahí, nadie me vería a través de esas flores. El vestido ya no me resultaba incomodo, lo había usado anteriormente, era familiar. Todo era familiar.

De repente, alguien se sentó a mi lado, sabía quien era, lo podía sentir, me acurruqué en sus piernas y me acarició el cabello.

-Serena- me dijo con voz profunda.

Abrí los ojos y el sol iluminaba su rostro perfectamente, se veía hermoso, más hermoso que nunca. Le sonreí y volví a cerrar los ojos. Estaba segura con él.

-Darien- susurré. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, nada malo iba a pasar.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta. Esa era la razón por la que todo era tan familiar. Había soñado esto una y otra vez, un millón de veces, hace muchos años. Y luego recordé cuando conocí a Darien.

_-Disculpa- repitió.- ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?-_ Me dijo.

Darien lo debió haber soñado también. Comencé a hiperventilar, no podía respirar, algo presionaba mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y el bello rostro de Darien se comenzó a desvanecer con la luz. Había demasiada luz. El rostro de Darien desapareció y yo ya no veía nada, todo blanco. Me dolían los ojos por la luz, era demasiado.

Comencé a tomar conciencia de donde realmente estaba. Estaba en una habitación pequeña y oscura, una lámpara desagradable iluminaba mi rostro como si fuera una película de detectives. Trate de cambiar de posición pero no pude. Estaba amarrada, y no me podía mover. Quería llorar.

-Darien- sollocé.

-Deja de llorar niña, tu Darien ya no esta aquí.- Esa desagradable voz, la conocía.

Recordé a Beryl en el estreno, abrazándome antes de perder la conciencia. Esa perra me había secuestrado. Esa mujer estaba loca, como se le ocurría hacer esto, no podría estar tan desesperada.

-Déjala llorar, me gusta su rostro así- Un hombre habló despacio, trate de enfocar bien de donde venia esa voz. Un hombre se acerco con paso lento. Diamante. Diamante había ayudado a Beryl en esto.

-Que pasa con ustedes, suéltenme- les grité, pero mi voz estaba débil.-Déjenme ir, por favor.-

-Todavía no, tienes que aprender que uno no llega y le quita lo novios a otra persona- me dijo Beryl tomándome el mentón fuertemente. –Mocosa insolente, ya verás como recupero a Darien en tu ausencia, no creo que espere tanto a una "Don Nadie" como tu, ni siquiera eres bonita, que ridículo.-

-No seas tan dura Beryl, yo si la encuentro bonita, pero no para Darien, si no para mi.- El tono de voz de Diamante me dio escalofríos. Ahora si que tenía miedo.

Sabía que Darien ya me estaría buscando, me iba a encontrar estaba segura, pero tenía miedo, no de que Beryl me quitara a Darien, yo no desconfiaba de él, tenía miedo de lo que Diamante me iba a hacer en el tiempo en que Darien se demorara en encontrarme. Esa era la verdadera amenaza.

Ahora si que estaba sola, quería volver a ese palacio de mármol, con la puerta grande con marcos dorados. Quería volver a mi pradera con flores de colores y con Darien a la luz del sol. comencé a suplicar en silencio, por favor que Darien me encontrara rápido. Beryl me miro con una mirada que me erizo los pelos y luego miro a Diamante y asintió. Salió de la habitación, esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para ir a buscar a Darien, el sabría que ella me secuestró, tenía que saber, por favor que lo supiera.

Mire a Diamante lo más desafiante que pude, pero el se acerco y comenzó a acariciar mi pierna, por suerte estaba tapada por la tela de mi vestido, rece para que no hiciera ningún avance más.

-No me toques.- le dije tratando de parecer ruda, pero el solo sonrió y siguió acariciando. –¡Te dije que no me toques!-

Saco su mano de mi pierna y suspiré dando gracias que mi grito había dado resultado. Pero mi alivio no duro mucho, Diamante saco un cuchillo de bolsillo y rasgo la tela de mi vestida, haciendo visible la piel de mis muslos. Todo iba mal. Comenzó a tocarme y yo tenía nauseas, este hombre me iba a violar y yo no podría hacer nada al respecto. Toco mis muslos y comenzó a subir. Mi vientre y finalmente empezó a delinear mi escote. Iba a vomitar.

-¡Déjame! No me toques por favor- las lagrimas estaban en mi garganta, me iba a largar a llorar, pero no quería, no quería que ese cerco me viera débil, no me iba a rendir. –Diamante, por favor no lo hagas.-

-Pero quiero hacerlo, y si es la única forma, lo haré.- Me dije susurrando al oído. Estaba borracho, sentía su aliento a alcohol.

Tomó el cuchillo de bolsillo y corto las cuerdas de mis piernas, me iba a separar las piernas. Y decidí probar suerte. Lo miré desafiante y se me acercó con un intento fallido de verse sensual. Estaba realmente borracho, como no me había dado cuenta. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le di una patada como nunca había pegado en mi vida. Diamante cayo al suelo y ahí se quedo.

Que iba a hacer ahora, seguía amarrada de cuerpo a la silla. Podría salir corriendo con la silla. Lo único que sabía era que no podía quedarme ahí esperando a que llegue Beryl, o que Diamante se levante más enojado que nunca.

La adrenalina corría al máximo, tenía que pensar rápido. Vi el cuchillo en el piso, traté de levantarme con la silla pero era muy difícil, la arrastre hasta que quedamos cerca, tenía las mano atadas al lado de mi cuerpo, quizás tenía esperanza. Iba a agacharme cuando sentí pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Beryl había vuelto, escuchaba sus tacones acercarse. Todo estaba perdido.

Me senté derecha, como si nada hubiera pasado, quizás la podría convencer de que Diamante se había desmayado solo, podría ser, estaba absolutamente borracho, ya se habrá dado cuenta. La manilla se comenzó a mover y esperé. No fue Beryl la que entró, si no Reika, una hermosa y absolutamente preocupada Reika que me sonrió con alivio. Se asomo hacia fuera de la puerta y gritó.

-¡Aquí esta Darien, esta bien!- miró nuevamente en el interior de la habitación y vio a Diamante en el piso inconsciente. Una risa broto de su garganta y tuvo que contener la carcajada. Me miro con rostro de disculpa y se tomo el cuchillo para soltar mis amarras de la silla. Pero una vez libre de estas, yo me empecé a reír con ella.

Darien entro a la habitación como un tornado, estaba rojo de la furia y nos vio a mi y a Reika reírnos como si nada hubiera pasado. No entendía la situación, me miró desconcertado.

-¿De qué se ríen? No le veo nada de chistoso a la situación.- Estaba enojado, pero me acerqué y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Vas a tener que cuidarte la espalda Darien, esta chica es cosa seria.- Dijo Reika mirando el cuerpo en el piso de Diamante.

Darien siguió la mirada de Reika y vio a Diamante, me miro preocupado.

-¿Te hizo algo Serena?- me pregunto tomando el rostro con ambas manos.

- No, no alcanzó.- Le dije tratando de apartar la mirada de la de él. Estaba avergonzada, sentía todavía sus manos en mi piel, me sentía sucia y no quería que Darien me viera así.

-Serena, dime la verdad.- me dijo moviendo mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No paso nada Darien lo juro, lo intentó, pero cuando me soltó las piernas le pegué- le dije sonriendo, tratando de alivianar el ambiente, sintiéndome orgullosa de mi hazaña de pegarle a Diamante.

Darien tomo mi rostro con fuerza y me beso más apasionado que nunca, sentí como el calor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y quería estas más cerca de el. Lo tomé de la nuca y lo acerque a mi. Ardía en llamas, estaba impactada por lo que un secuestro podría provocar en mis hormonas, estaba tan feliz de que Darían me hubiera encontrado, pero definitivamente hacia calor en esa habitación.

Pegue tanto mi cuerpo al de Darien , ya que no había ni una sola partícula de aire entre nosotros. Y el no trato de apartarme tampoco, todo lo contrario, me acercó aun más si eso fuera posible. De repente un sonido ronco me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

-Perdón por interrumpir su, emm, reencuentro, pero Serena debe hablar con los oficiales que sestan afuera.- Reika nos sonrió divertida y yo me puse roja como un tomate fosforescente.

-¿Oficiales?- pregunté aun ronca por el beso. Limpié mi garganta de la manera más sutil que pude.

-Llamé a la policía Serena, no tienes idea lo asustado que estaba cuando el chofer me dijo que te habías ido con Beryl y Diamante.- me dijo mirándome fijamente, vi el miedo en sus ojos. Mi pobre Darien lo debe haber pasado pésimo.

-¿Me había ido con Beryl y Dia..? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me voy a haber ido con ellos?- le dije enojada.

-Lo mismo me pregunté yo, pero el me dijo que se habían ido abrazados de lo más amigos y ahí comencé a dudar. Beryl tiene un historial de locuras de ese estilo.- me dijo Darien. Lo mire sorprendida. Por eso supo donde encontrarme, no era primera vez que Beryl secuestraba a alguien. Quería saber más sobre eso, pero no era el momento, otro día le preguntaría.

-¿Dónde estamos a todo esto?- le pregunte avergonzada a Darien, porque la vedad es que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba parada.

-En la casa de Beryl, como te dije, tiene un historial con estas cosas.- me miro esperando alguna reacción pero simplemente le sonreí. Le tome la mano firmemente a Darien, no quería soltarlo. Estaba segura con él y lo sabía.

-Vamos- le dije. –Quiero salir de aquí-

Darien me sonrió y Reika salió antes que nosotros de la habitación, nosotros la seguimos hasta los oficiales que estaban sentados en un sillón.

* * *

Era tarde y estaba con Darien acostados, el estaba leyendo un libro y yo apoyada en sus piernas mientras me acariciaba el pelo con su mano libre. Estábamos en nuestra cama. En nuestra casa. Me encantaba saber que era nuestro y que él era mío. Sonreí de tan solo pensarlo. Darien me miro extrañado y sonrío de vuelta.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Me preguntó acariciándome el pelo.

-Estoy feliz, me gusta estar así. Me resulta familiar- Le dije sonriendo.

-A mi también, me siento cómodo así.- Me dio un beso en la frente y siguió leyendo su libro.

De pronto recordé el sueño, la princesa en la pradera con su príncipe cuidándola.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- Le pregunte sentándome con las piernas cruzadas mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, me resultaste increíblemente conocida- Me dijo sin entender donde iba la conversación. –Quizás simplemente te encontré atractiva, quien sabe.- Me dijo con voz sensual y se me acercó para besarme pero yo corrí mi cara. Darien me miro extrañado y volvió a su sitio.

-Cuando estaba inconsciente.- Darien se movió incomodo al mencionar la situación del secuestro, le tomé la mano para que se relajara.- Tuve un sueño. Una princesa corría por un pasillo, de mármol, muy iluminado. Gritaba pero nadie le respondía. De pronto llegó a una enorme puerta con bordes dorados y cuando cruzó la puerta había un inmenso prado lleno de flores de todos los colores, hermosas flores, las más bellas.-

Darien se sentó más derecho aun, sabía que estaba recordando el sueño. No dijo nada así es que seguí contando.

-Al sentirse protegida se acostó con los ojos cerrados ocultándose en la altura de las flores. Cuando de repente llega un príncipe y se sienta a su lado, y le acaricia el cabello. Ella sabe quien es y se siente feliz y segura con su príncipe. Y se quedan ahí disfrutando del sol y de las bellas flores que rodean su palacio donde viven, felices.- Una vez terminada la historia lo miré expectante.

Quería saber si eso era lo que había hecho que yo le resultara familiar, ese extraño sueño que yo había olvidado por tantos años.

-Tu y yo- Me dijo mirándome fijamente. –En mi sueño yo corría por la pradera, sabía que te tenía que encontrar pero no estabas en ningún lado. Hasta que te veía correr por la pradera después de cruzar la enorme puerta. Y ahí me acercaba a ti, porque quería estar contigo, necesitaba estar a tu lado.- Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, yo le sonreí abiertamente mostrándole mi felicidad. –No recordaba el sueño, lo tenía cuando estaba en colegio, muchísimas veces, lo había olvidado Serena.-

-Yo también lo olvidé, hace años que no soñaba con esa pradera, hasta que estaba inconsciente, esperando que me salvaras.- Me acerqué a Darien y el me acurrucó en sus brazos. Sentí como el sueño me invadía, estaba cansadísima.

-¿Qué significará el sueño?- me pregunto mientras bostezaba.

-No lo se Darien, solo se que quiero estar contigo- mis ojos se cerraban solos, me acomodé mejor en su pecho y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

Realmente no sabía que significaba ese sueño, si era una premonición y si eran recuerdos de otra vida, yo no lo sabía. Simplemente sabía que algún día tenía que conocer a Darien y que algún día nos uniríamos en el sol y en las flores, que algún día, nos ayudaríamos a lograr maravillas.

* * *

**Chicas, por fin les dejo el final de la historia. Estoy escribiendo un epilogo para las que quieran saber que pasó con vida de Darien y Serena y como se las ingeniaron para sobrevivir a la fama jajajaja. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que siguieron mi historia y a las que dejaron reviews, esperé constantemente por ellos día a día. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero tenerlo tambien en la proxima historia que tengo pensada escribir.**

**Espero que para la proxima historia no haya tanta demora como en esta, en verdad perdon por demorarme años en terminarla, no era mi intecion.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todo!**

**mjesus**


End file.
